


Something Worth Holding Onto

by awistfullove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, M for later chapters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awistfullove/pseuds/awistfullove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Storybrooke is beginning to look up for Emma until she makes a startling discovery. When the unexpected happens and Henry is put in danger Emma and Regina must team up to save their son. Maybe through it all they can help each other and find their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SQ slightly slow burn. Earlier chapters will have a low rating, T/M for later on.

Ch. 1 – Princes and Horses

"Please?"

"Kid, I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on Emma, please?"

"Henry, have you ever even ridden a horse before?"

"No, but I really want to learn, every Prince needs to know how to ride a horse."

Emma sighed at his 'Prince' reference and ran her fingers through her hair. Henry had been pushing this horse riding business on her all day and he didn't stop as they made their way into the mayoral mansion.

Kicking off his shoes and throwing his backpack on the floor he made his way into the kitchen. Emma knew Regina would have a cow if she found his things haphazardly thrown on the ground, so bending down; she picked up his backpack and nudged his shoes into the closet. Even though they were Henry's belongings, Emma knew the woman would find some way to put the blame on her instead. Better to be safe than sorry she thought.

She followed him into the kitchen and sat his backpack down in one of the chairs. When she looked back up she found Henry on his tip toes reaching into the far depths of a cupboard, finally extracting the box of cereal he was looking for.

She looked curiously at him and he smiled sheepishly saying, "Mom hates it when I eat this stuff, so she always puts it at the far back."

Emma just grinned and gave him a knowing nod. Leaning against the table she patiently watched him eat as she waited for Regina to get home before she left Henry. While she knew Regina wasn't the least bit thrilled at having her in her house when she wasn't there, Emma wasn't going to leave until someone was there with Henry, and the mayor was never more than 10 or 15 minutes past when Henry and Emma got back from the school.

"Sho, howmboutdemhorshes?"

Emma focused her attention back to Henry and stifled a laugh. "Excuse me, wanna try that again?"

Visibly swallowing the large mouthful of cereal, "So, how about them horses?" he asked, giving her a wide grin.

"Henry, for the last time– "

"What about horses?" Regina's voice rang out from the kitchen entry.

Emma whipped her head around to find the mayor standing there in all her power suit glory with an inquisitive expression on her face. She hadn't even heard the woman come in, and she was of course in her designer heels. She could be so stealthy sometimes. Weird.

"Hello Regina." Emma greeted with a smile.

"Miss Swan." Regina gave a curt nod back.

"Hi mom." Henry managed to get out through another mouthful of cereal.

Regina gazed at him with a disapproving expression before crossing over to his chair and wiping the hair out of his eyes, then leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Henry didn't move away but he didn't return her affection either. Emma had told him to lay off a little on the Evil Queen stuff. While she and Regina seemed to clash on just about everything, they both had Henry's best interests at heart and Emma knew that. Regina could be strict and overbearing but Henry wouldn't have turned out as good a kid as he had if he hadn't been brought up by the mayor. She knew Regina loved Henry very much and Emma just wished Henry could see that as well.

After stowing the cereal back in the cupboard Regina turned around and looked to Henry. "So, what is all this talk about horses?"

Drinking the last spoonful of milk from his bowl, Henry replied, "Oh, I was just telling Emma how I want to learn how to ride a horse."

"And I told him it was too dangerous." Emma said before crossing her arms, awaiting the agreement of the mayor.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Henry." Regina spoke matter -of-factly.

Emma's mouth dropped slightly. "You think it's a wonderful idea? He could get hurt!"

"Nonsense Miss Swan. While horses are strong creatures, once you build a bond, they are very loyal and obliging."

"Yes Regina, I know that, but Henry just wants to jump on and start riding."

"Hey, I never said that!" Henry shot back with a guilty expression.

"You were thinking it." Emma retorted.

Regina pointedly looked away from her and back at Henry. "You know Henry, I don't have any paper work I need to finish and it's a lovely day outside, what do you say we go to the stables and get you practicing?"

Regina's voice never faltered but Emma could tell the woman was hesitant to ask the question. She desperately wanted Henry to give her the time of day but was afraid he would draw even farther back if she pushed too hard. However, this time, Regina wasn't disappointed when Henry answered her.

"Really? You'll let me ride a horse?"

This time, Regina did hesitate slightly. "Well, slowly Henry. You do need to build a bond with your horse before you can trust each other, but I don't think a bit of light riding will hurt." She gave him her best smile, the one she reserved just for him and for the first time in a long time, he slipped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Regina's eyes widened as she was slightly taken aback. But it lasted for only a moment before she regained her composure and wrapped her arms around his small shoulders.

Emma couldn't remember the last time the brunette looked so happy.

"Thanks mom," Henry mumbled against her shirt before he drew back and looked up at her, "I'm so excited, Emma can come too right?"

And just as quickly as it came, the smile slid off of Regina's face as she looked over to the blonde.

Right as Emma was about to speak, Regina beat her to it.

"Henry, Miss Swan was the one who didn't want you to go remember? I'm sure she has no interest in riding horses; much less know how to ride one."

"Actually…"

Regina looked up, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Actually, I do know how to ride a horse thank you. One of my foster families' had a ranch and raised horses. On the weekends as a treat they taught me and their kids how to ride."

Emma looked down at her boots, wondering why she had shared that information, she never gave Regina any look into her past if she could help it, but this time, she wanted more to just stick up for herself. She wanted to prove to Regina that the uptight mayor wasn't the best at everything.

Regina looked back down into Henry's pleading face, she wanted so much to spend time with Henry and make him happy; she would have just preferred it to not be in the presence of one Emma Swan. With a deep sigh, she straightened her back and gave Emma her best mayoral grin, "Very well Sheriff, let's see you put your money where your mouth is."

XxXxX

They had taken Regina's car after she refused to get into Emma's bug. Emma didn't know why Regina had such a problem with her car, if Henry rode in it so could she.

Pulling into the lot they all climbed out of the Mercedes as Emma looked up into the sky and smiled. It really was a beautiful day. Winter was quickly approaching but the weather seemed to be holding onto a few of those crisp sunny days before the rain set in.

Emma looked back when she heard laughter. Regina and Henry were already walking down to the stables and she saw something she hadn't seen in a while. It was a simple gesture, but at the same time held so much. As the two walked down the gravel path, mother and son were hand in hand. Henry was laughing at something Regina had said and that smile was back on her face. Emma realized with a start that she was starting to enjoy seeing that smile, whether because it was such a rare occasion, or it meant Henry was happy, or for some entirely different reason, she wasn't sure.

Picking up her pace to catch up they all rounded the corner and went to a stall to pick a horse. Emma wandered off down the rows while Regina helped Henry; she wanted to give them as much bonding time as she could.

Emma stopped in front of a stall with a gorgeous chocolate brown steed. Unlocking the door, she entered slowly, letting the horse know she meant no harm. Carefully she reached out and stroked its back. The horse swished its tale and bobbed his head in appreciation.

Emma smiled. She realized she had missed this. She hadn't gone horseback riding in a very long time but she had a feeling it would all come back once she got on.

After attaching the saddle, she pulled the horse out to meet with her son and Regina. Not finding them at the stall she left them at, she rounded the edge of the barn entrance to see with little surprise both of them already on their horses waiting for her.

Henry looked quite dashing in his riding boots and helmet that Regina picked out for him, but his smile was what Emma loved the most. He had picked out a golden tan horse and looked so incredibly happy, she was glad she joined them.

Next she looked to Regina and was slightly shocked to see just how comfortable and right Regina looked up on her horse. Emma hadn't really taken any notice to the riding pants Regina had thrown on before they left the house, but once she paired them with boots and a jacket, well she looked positively gratified up there looking back down at Emma. She also noticed Regina had picked a horse that was black as night. She would.

While Emma continued to stare, Regina decided to take some pity on her and with a smirk broke the silence, "Well Miss Swan, Henry and I are ready, I suggest if you're done gawking we can be on our way."

Emma snapped her jaw shut after realizing she had left it hanging open slightly. Trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks, she mumbled a few words before what she hoped was a graceful move, hoisting herself up onto her horse.

Looking back to Regina whose smirk had been replaced by smooth features with possibly a hint of shock at Emma not falling off; she would say she at least partially succeeded in not making a fool of herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 – Missing Magic

Over the next couple of weeks Henry really started to get the hang of riding. The weather still seemed to be holding out, so on the days when there was no rain Regina would take him to the stables and help him practice. Sometimes Emma would join them, but after going a few times Emma learned just how much Regina loved horseback riding and how much she loved it even more to be able to share the experience with her son. Henry and Regina were closer than ever and Emma was genuinely happy about it.

When Emma and Henry were alone at Granny's or when she would pick him up from school he would still talk about Operation Cobra, but with less vigor. He wouldn't let it go completely she knew, but as she had asked him to, he did lighten up about his mom being the Evil Queen and while Regina was still her poised self, even she seemed warmer. She and Emma would still banter, but it seemed to be in more of a playful than hurtful way, and Emma certainly wasn't complaining.

She seemed to notice that (when they were getting along) Henry really brought out a different side to Regina; one that Emma hoped was there to stay. She had never really noticed before because it was such a rarity, but when the brunette was really happy she just got this certain look on her face. Her eyes would light up, frown lines would disappear, and she would flash this brilliant smile. It was the first day at the stables when Emma had seen it, that look of pure joy on Regina's face. It was in that fleeting moment where she had unconsciously cleared her head of any worries and focused on sharing the experience of horse riding with Henry.

She really does have a beautiful smile, Emma thought as she had watched them, making a somewhat surprising mental note to try and get Regina to smile like that more often.

So, the next time Henry and the mayor went out for a ride, Emma was happy when it was Regina who invited her to join them. The mayor explained that Henry had improved greatly since the last time Emma had accompanied them and Henry wanted to show her just how fast he could go. Emma accepted and agreed to meet them at the stables that afternoon.

XxXxX

It was again, a beautiful day, crisp air and clear skies. The three of them rode across the grassy hills beyond the stables, stretching their horse's legs. Just beyond a row of trees, a large clearing opened up around them. The field was surrounded by trees on all sides, their depths leading deep into the forest. The field was completely bare except for a few saplings sprouting up in random spots.

Emma and Henry stared at the field in wonder, having never seen anything this open in the small town of Storybrooke. Emma glanced at Regina who was also staring off with a contemplative look upon her features like this was nothing new to her and she was recalling a distant memory.

"This is great Regina, I didn't know the forest went this far past the stables."

"Yes, it's quite the sight, isn't it…" she trailed off turning towards Emma, a reserved smile on her face.

Their eyes locked and stared at each other for a moment, neither one speaking until Henry broke the silence, "You guys, let's go!"

Shaking her head slightly to clear it, Emma reluctantly looked away and smiled to Henry.

"Alright kid, let's see what you've got."

They all did a few laps in the field keeping a steady pace together, then slowing down to a trot, letting their horses catch their breath.

However, while both women were content in their leisurely pace, Henry was growing more impatient by the minute to show off his new skills.

"Mom, can I show Emma how fast I can go now?"

"Alright Henry, just be careful."

"Okay, I'm going to ride down to that tree," he pointed off into the distance, "turn around and come back, time me!"

Emma laughed but pulled out her phone getting the timer ready, "Go for it kid!"

Getting his horse in position, Henry raced off, going faster than Emma thought he would. Both she and Regina looked on, a little anxious, but also proud at how well Henry was doing.

Henry had almost reached the tree now and would soon do a wide arch to make his way back. Emma turned her gaze to Regina for only a moment to see the brunette watch Henry, but was confused when her features contorted into what could only be described as shock and fright.

At that moment Emma heard a yell as she snapped her attention back to Henry whose horse had gone wild. With Henry no longer in control he hung on for dear life as the horse rode faster, headed straight for Regina.

Regina was closer to Henry than Emma as his horse continued to head straight in the mayors direction. Panicking, Emma yelled, "Regina, help him!" but her plea fell on nearly deaf ears.

Regina barely heard the words directed at her. She looked on in shock as Henry's horse grew closer by the second as she was dragged back to a memory of a long time ago. How it looked so familiar to a scene where Regina had witnessed a scared little girl trapped on the back of a speeding horse holding on for dear life. She had chased the horse down and pulled the girl to safety, saving Snow White from any danger. Had she learned magic then, she would have just stopped the horse with a simple flick of her wrist. As Henry barreled towards her, the usually in control mayor panicked. She panicked because on this horse it wasn't the child turned her mortal enemy, it was her son.

Without a second thought, she threw out her arms, waiting for the old familiar feeling of magic coursing through her and reaching out to paralyze the horse in its place.

But nothing happened.

No heat or tingling in her fingertips and certainly no magic. Regina was petrified. In her moment of panic she had foolishly forgotten that in this land she was once again without magic.

"What are you doing?!" she heard Emma yell just as Henry raced past her, still holding on by a thread. Regina's horse reared back with fright as she tried to calm him. Emma raced past and finally caught up to Henry, pulling on his horses rains and effectively managed to slow them both down.

Regina was still frozen in place when Emma made her way back with Henry at her side.

"What the hell was that Regina?" Emma was furious and confused. She thought Regina knew a lot about horses, yet the woman had just sat there while their son was in trouble. She just didn't get it.

"Why didn't you chase after him? You were closer to him, but all you did was throw your hands up as if magic would stop him!"

Regina flinched and Emma used all her patience to push back her anger and take a moment to really look at her. To put it simply, Regina looked horror stricken as if she had just spilled a secret she had been trying very hard to keep. Her eyes turned glassy from building tears that she was attempting to keep at bay.

Emma was still staring at her when it clicked and she let out a gasp. Why on earth would Regina just throw out her arms to stop the horse? It wasn't a natural reaction, not unless she had done it before, and at one point, it was normal.

"I knew it!"

Both women looked to Henry who was pointing an accusatory finger at Regina. He looked triumphant and scared all at the same time.

"I knew it! You just tried to use magic, didn't you! You are the Evil Queen!"

Emma didn't want to believe it, she couldn't actually believe in a fairy tale. Sure Regina could be a pretty big bitch sometimes, but an actual Evil Queen? However, when she looked back to Regina her not believing was starting to be very difficult.

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to back pedal but not getting any words out, she knew she could not simply throw out some excuse after what happened.

But in that moment, no words were needed Emma thought, Regina's actions spoke much louder than any words ever could.

XxXxX

Over the next few weeks the gnawing idea of Regina actually being the Evil Queen ate at Emma until she was almost pulling hair out. But the idea was just so impossible. Damn that book. Damn fairytales and magic. And damn that woman! After that little situation had happened in the field Emma just could not get Regina off her mind no matter how hard she tried.

When Emma would pick Henry up to spend time with him the mayor would act her usual self, calm, collected, and formal. She would be quick with her words, say good bye to Henry, and close the door before Emma had a chance to say much of anything. However, there were a few differences she did notice. The snide remarks Emma was so used to receiving from the brunette no longer happened, as if Regina was trying to avoid talking to Emma altogether. Not even the playful banter was there.

Another thing Emma noticed was that Regina would avoid eye contact with her, which was very unlike the mayor. Regina was known for her looks that could kill in one blink.

Emma had asked Henry if his mom had said anything about that day, but the boy had told her no matter how many times he tried to get her to talk about it, she always shot down the idea of her trying to use magic as being absurd and she simply was in a state of shock due to her fear for him. She had apologized to him that she hadn't acted more appropriately and then ceased to discuss the topic further.

"I heard her crying in her room the other night."

Emma looked down at Henry who took a sip from his hot chocolate as they walked back to his house.

"She thought I was asleep but I got up for a glass of water. I can't even remember the last time she cried." Staring intently at his hot chocolate he fell silent as they continued down the road.

Emma didn't know what to say, she had no idea why the woman who was tough as nails would be crying in the middle of the night. Perhaps she was feeling guilty for not being able to rescue Henry herself or perhaps it was a completely different reason.

"I'm sure your mom is fine Henry, maybe she had a bad day at work."

Henry just shrugged and took another sip of his cocoa.

"Come on kid, cheer up, today is your birthday! Your mom is making dinner for you and I bet she even baked a cake. Plus she's letting me join the celebration, so she can't be too upset or you know she wouldn't even let me in the house." She gave him a light nudge with her elbow that earned her a small grin.

Finally looking up, Henry's smile grew, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope it's a chocolate cake."

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair, "I just bought you a piece of chocolate cake at Granny's!"

"I know but it's my favourite." Henry shot back, swatting at her hand. "Mom never lets me have sweets, so I'll take all the chocolate I can get."

Rolling her eyes, Emma pulled Henry closer as they both took a swig from their hot chocolate, turning the corner and heading down Mifflin St.

XxXxX

Regina had prepared a wonderful meal, cooking Henry's favourite; Lasagna. Like mother like son, Henry and Emma went back for seconds, in turn receiving a gratified smile from the lady of the house.

Henry had excused himself to use the restroom leaving the two women alone in the kitchen, both of them knowing he did so to get out of washing any more dishes.

Emma stepped forward and took over Henry's spot drying the plate that Regina handed to her. The room was filled with silence, which wasn't uncomfortable, but Emma just had a sudden urge to have a conversation with the brunette.

"Thanks again for dinner Regina, it was really good."

Regina kept her attention focused on the soapy water as she handed Emma a glass to dry, "Thank you Miss Swan, I've tweaked the recipe many times to get it just right."

"Well I would say you've nailed it, best lasagna I've ever had."

Regina looked up slightly, an eyebrow raised before giving Emma a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She spoke before taking off her dish gloves and headed towards the fridge.

Opening the door she leaned down to retrieve the cake she had made while Henry was at school. It was chocolate with chocolate frosting. While she didn't encourage sweets by any means, she could make an exception for Henry on his birthday. They had been getting along so well recently after bonding over the horses she was almost willing to give him all the sweets he wanted if it would keep her in his good graces, especially after the horse fiasco. But she quickly tossed that idea out the window. She'd be damned if she raised some couch potato who ate chips and cookies all day. No, that was definitely out of the question.

During the time of Regina's inner monologue, Emma had a hard time looking away when Regina had bent over in her skin tight pencil skirt to take out the cake.

What the hell Swan! It's Regina for Christ's sake.

Forcing herself to avert her gaze, Emma hurriedly dried the remaining glass she had completely forgotten about in her hand and placed it in the rack, hanging the towel to dry.

When she looked around Regina had the cake on the table and was now striding back with a gleaming knife in one hand and candles in the other.

"Miss Swan…"

Emma found Regina's eyes, "Yes?" she replied, irritated at herself that her voice was a little too low.

Fortunately Regina didn't think anything of it.

"While I prepare the cake would you mind going upstairs and grabbing Henry's gift? Last room down the hall, it's in my closet. Top shelf."

Slightly shocked that Regina would allow Emma to wander the house unaccompanied, let alone her room; she simply nodded her head and cleared her throat, "Sure."

She turned to head up the stairs when Regina spoke, "I trust you'll keep your eyes to the task at hand of finding Henry's gift…"

"Don't worry Regina, I'm not going to go snooping through your stuff… god knows what I'd find in there."

Regina gave her a pointed look but didn't say anything as Emma continued up the stairwell to the mayor's room.

She reached the door at the end of the hall and slowly pushed it open. Greeting her was a room made up almost entirely of black and white, it screamed Regina. Everything was neat and organized, the bed was made, and not a speck of dust in sight. How does she do it? Emma thought, shaking her head.

Turning to her left, she made her way to the walk-in closet, suit after suit hung neatly on hangers. Emma couldn't help but wonder if the mayor even owned a pair of sweatpants or jeans.

Focusing back on finding Henry's gift, she scanned the top shelf until her eyes landed on a neatly wrapped package at the very back. As she began to pull it down she accidently bumped a shoe box off onto the floor.

Grumbling, she reached down to pick it up when her eyes caught a glimpse of shiny fabric. Why she felt the need to look closer she didn't know but her curiosity got the best of her and she reached out to inspect the article of clothing. Pushing aside a few sweaters to get a better look, her breath caught.

It was a dress, but not just any dress. The fabric looked to have been made of the finest quality, what felt like silk and covered with intricate designs of lace. It was floor length, swooping in many layers, and the colour was a deep royal purple. Covering the corset waist was black and silver lace, reaching all the way up to the high collar. It was the most beautifully made dress Emma had ever seen, anywhere.

It certainly didn't look like something one would wear in this day and age, and Emma had certainly never seen Regina wear it, yet she felt like she had seen it before, she just couldn't remember for the life of her where.

There was just something off about the dress she thought, too royal, too grand, she had no idea where Regina would have ever worn this to, but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

Hurriedly she put the shoe box back on the shelf and left the mayor's room before she came upstairs to see what was taking so long.

She entered the kitchen to see Henry impatiently waiting to blow out his candles.

Placing the gift on the table she looked up when she heard Regina's voice.

"About time Miss Swan, did you get lost?"

Emma merely let out a quiet laugh in response, not trusting her voice as an uncomfortable feeling started to spread through her.

Forcing a smile on her face, she watched on as Henry made a wish and blew out his candles. She stayed to have cake and see Henry unwrap his gifts, but she was becoming more uncomfortable by the second and she couldn't figure out why. It had to do with that dress but she didn't understand why it was bothering her so much.

After another Happy Birthday to Henry and a rushed goodbye to them both she left the house and practically ran to her car, taking in much needed breaths of fresh air. Once she made it back to Mary Margaret's apartment, she stayed in her car and stared at nothing in particular lost in thought.

As her eyes wandered to the passenger seat, the memory of a fairy tale book once sitting there struck her.

Her eyes widened as she realized where she had seen a very similar dress to Regina's before, she just hoped she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 – Keepsakes

She could do this. She could totally do this.

I can do this, she thought.

Emma paced the room one more time before grabbing her keys and shutting the door.

When she finally parked her car outside the mayor's house she felt like she had left her stomach back at Mary Margaret's.

Ugh. Where is all my confidence when I need it?

Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes and rested her head against the steering wheel.

She hadn't wanted to do it, if she was being honest; she really wished she could have just forgotten all about seeing the dress. But her burning curiosity had always been a bit of a weakness.

The day after Henry's birthday she asked him to borrow his book. A part of her wished he would say no because he needed it, but he had gladly given it up, no questions asked.

She sat in her room that night, tangled up in blankets with only a side lamp for light, she felt like a little girl again reading a scary story. But she had to know.

Slowly she opened the book, the clenching in her chest growing stronger with each page she turned, getting closer to finally landing on the one she was looking for.

Please be wrong, please be wrong, it's completely impossible, please be-

And there it was. The dress.

Emma's eyes widened in disbelief.

Royal, grand, and terrifying in all its beauty.

But what was even more frightening was the woman wearing it; The Evil Queen as she handed a blood red apple to Snow White before she fell under the sleeping curse.

And now, in her state of incredulity, Regina looked more and more like the woman in the picture the longer she stared. Oh God, she thought, Henry was right.

Taking one more deep breath, she got out of the car and walked up to the mansion. This was the only time she could do this. Henry was at school and this could only happen when Regina was the only one home.

Emma knocked on the door and waited. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her palms were clammy, but she tried her hardest to keep calm. She needed her wits about her for the conversation she was about to have.

Just as she was thinking perhaps the mayor wasn't home (and partially praying that she wasn't), the door opened.

Somehow, Emma thought, Regina looked even more intimidating today in her all black suit and black stiletto heels.

The two women stared at each other for a moment, Regina's penetrating gaze looking Emma up and down before she finally broke the silence, "Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice didn't have its usual bite but her face was a smooth mask as if she already knew what Emma had come for.

Steeling her breathing, Emma squared her shoulders and locked eyes with the brunette, "We need to talk."

XxXxX

Regina was slightly confused at the blonde's serious tone. As of late they had been getting along fairly well, due to a surprising mutual passion for horseback riding. Sure they still bickered, but Regina knew they always would no matter how close the pair got. Regina would never admit it, but she was actually growing rather fond of the sheriff.

When Emma had first come into her life it was quite unexpected and she thought of the blonde as nothing but trouble. The only plus side, as odd as it sounded, was Emma could get under her skin. When they would get into an argument Emma didn't cower and back down like everyone else, she would fight back with a temper to rival Regina's own. And when they would really get into it, something in Regina would click. She would get this sort of high off of their arguments; she would live for that heat of the moment when they were in each other's faces, personal space forgotten, neither one of them wanting to be the first to back down. It always felt the best when she would win the quarrel, but even when she lost (which wasn't very often), but if she did, she would still get that high and she started to have a feeling it had more to do with being near Emma herself than being in an argument.

So with an eyebrow raised and a slight tilt of her head, she opened the door wider for Emma to enter.

"Of course, do come in."

Regina watched as Emma shuffled back and forth on her feet trying to find the right words. After about a minute had passed Regina's confusion had grown and she was getting impatient.

"Well? What did you need to talk to me about?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again quickly rethinking her words.

"You wouldn't have come barging over here if it wasn't important Miss Swan, so out with it."

Finally Emma looked up straight into Regina's eyes.

"I know."

Emma mentally patted herself on the back for keeping her voice smooth, even if she had only said two words.

Regina just stared at her blankly like she was imagining all the other things she could be doing with her time.

"Know what, dear?"

"I know who you really are."

Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Well I should certainly hope you know who I am considering you've been living here for nearly a year. Did you just recover from some sort of amnesia that I didn't know about?"

"Cut the crap Regina, I know who you are! The curse, it's all real."

That seemed to make Regina falter in her tracks for a moment, she knew her son believed in the curse, but she hadn't expected his birth mother to declare she believed as well. But her hesitation lasted only a brief moment before a smirk reappeared on her lips.

"Miss Swan, you can't be serious. You and Henry have been spending too much time reading that book from Ms. Blanchard." She spat out the name like it actually tasted foul in her mouth. "I thought we were trying to get him away from believing in fairy tales, not have you join in his little fantasy."

"Now I finally know why you hate her so much. She's Snow White. She's my m-mother." Emma couldn't stop the stammer. She could hardly believe she was saying that Mary Margaret was her mom, but if she was Snow White that meant Emma was indeed her daughter.

"Oh for God's sake Miss Swan, here I was beginning to think you actually had some intelligence, but I guess I was wrong. This conversation is over. I trust you can at least find the way out."

Regina turned and started to head for the kitchen.

"I saw the dress, Regina."

At those words the brunette froze.

Emma couldn't see her face to judge her reaction, the brunette still had her back turned.

The room was completely silent and Regina still hadn't turned around, she didn't move a muscle until Emma noticed her hands had clenched into fists.

The blonde watched on, staying quiet, as Regina slowly turned her head and then her body to face Emma. When she spoke, her voice was so low and composed; it made a shiver run up Emma's spine.

"What did you say?"

Emma gulped but kept her gaze steady with the other woman.

"I said I saw the dress, your dress. The one you have at the very back of your closet. I found it when I was looking for Henry's gift."

Regina still hadn't made a move, but if looks could kill, Emma would be dead on the floor.

"I suppose it was foolish of me to put my trust in you to not go through my things. I'm sure you did that a lot didn't you, snooping around when you were sent from house to house."

"I wasn't snooping around Regina, I found it by accident."

Regina opened her mouth to say some snide remark but thought better of it and decided on something else.

"No matter dear, but I'm afraid you'll be disappointed to learn that dress means nothing." She smirked and continued, "It's not even mine, it was my mothers and I kept it after she passed away."

Regina had barely managed to get that last sentence out, mentioning her mother almost always made her cringe, almost.

But Emma wasn't having any of it, she may not have the best academic record, but she wasn't stupid. Not to mention her internal lie detector was going off.

"Nice try, but I know it's yours. When I saw it, I got this weird feeling like I had seen it before but I couldn't place where."

Regina rolled her eyes and started to speak, probably something about how she doesn't care about Emma's feelings. But Emma wasn't finished so she cut her off.

"And that's when I remembered, when I got back to Mary Margaret's, I was in my car and I remembered where I had seen your dress."

Regina's eyes were black with warning, Emma knew she was pushing it, but she couldn't stop now, she could see Regina's defense cracking as her smirk slowly slid off her face second by second.

Emma took one final challenging step forward and spoke, "Henry's book. I saw your exact dress in Henry's book."

Regina's jaw was so tight Emma thought her teeth would crack.

"And I bet if you were to put that dress on right now, it would look like you jumped right off the page."

Emma could tell the brunette was furious; she was surprised she hadn't hit her yet like the time at her father's grave.

"Why did you keep it Regina? Why keep that dress of all things to bring with you?"

The mayor was furious. How could she have been so stupid to forget that that dress was in her closet? Had she really been found out by an act as ludicrous as Emma Swan of all people just stumbling upon it in the depths of all her clothes? She should have locked the damn thing up in a trunk or something and not have it out in the open for unwanted prying eyes. But Regina had nearly forgotten all about the dress in the 28 years she had been here, she had no reason to hide it, she was the only one who ever went in her closet. She had just kept it because of the memory attached to the dress.

But now she had to play her cards right, she had to prevent this infuriating woman from opening her mouth to the rest of the town. And to think she had actually begun to like her…

"It was my victory dress." Regina said, keeping her voice as even as possible.

Emma almost dropped her jaw in shock; she hadn't thought the mayor would relent so easily.

"It was the dress I wore when I succeeded in cursing dear, Snow White."

Regina finally broke eye contact with Emma as she looked away lost in her memory.

"I can still remember that day as if it were yesterday. The wind was blowing and it was cold but nothing could stop the smile that spread on my face as your mother took a bite of that apple. I had your father captive and Snow White and her Prince Charming are so sickly in love with each other that I knew I didn't have to say much to get her to take the bait."

Emma was almost disgusted with how much pleasure Regina had gotten from that moment.

"But it didn't work, not forever at least."

Regina's eyes snapped back to stare at her, brown into green.

"Prince Charming found Snow White and woke her up."

Regina just glared at her, "Yes, quite unfortunately. Your parents seem to always find each other." She finished with a growl.

Emma didn't know what to do next; she hadn't put much thought into what she would do after she confronted Regina about the curse. Would she just hi-tail it out of there and tell Henry he was right all along, did she try to tell Mary Margaret and David that she was actually their daughter and they were once married in a far off land? Could she do that? Would Regina even let her leave?

Before she could think of something to say however, Regina beat her to it.

"So what now, Miss Swan? Are you going to try to arrest me? I don't think anyone will believe you if you say I am the Evil Queen from a children's story book."

Suddenly, Emma had a thought, "I bet Gold would believe me."

At that, Regina did look startled.

Emma had always thought there was something off about the shop keeper, but she couldn't put her finger on it, now she guessed that he knew something about the curse if not completely aware of it.

"Let's leave him out of this Miss Swan, trust me. You don't want to get involved with him."

"Who is he?"

Regina furrowed her brow, confused, "What?"

"Who is he, what fairytale character is he?"

"Oh…" Regina contemplated that for a moment, wondering if she should reveal his identity, but she was sure Emma would figure it out one way or the other.

"In the fairytale world, he's better known as Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma shook her head, "This is too weird."

"Tell me about it, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

Emma let out a frustrated groan, "You think I wanted to find all this out Regina? I knew this town was weird since the first day I got here, but to learn the curse is real?! Forgive me if it's all a little hard to take in."

"Which brings us back to my question Sheriff," Regina spoke, squaring her shoulders, "what are you planning on doing because as far as I can tell, while you did figure it out, my curse is still intact. No one has regained their memories."

Honestly, Emma had no clue. No one would believe her, Regina was right, the curse hadn't been broken. Emma had only realized it was real, but obviously that hadn't been enough to actually break it.

It would do no good running around trying to convince people of the seemingly impossible. That's when she realized maybe it would be best to simply just leave, to try and forget all of it. She would tell Regina she would keep quiet about everything and not go to Gold if she could still visit Henry after she left, because right now that's all she cared about; Henry.

He would be heartbroken that she wouldn't stay in Storybrooke, but this was for the best, she couldn't keep living here knowing that her roommate was her mother, especially after some of their previous conversations that a mother and daughter just shouldn't have. She cringed and tried not to think about it. As much as she had wanted a mother and father all her life, it seemed they were still out of her reach.

"Alright Regina, look, we're both in a bit of a tight spot here, but I think when it all comes down to it, we both just want what's best for Henry. He believes whole-heartedly in this curse but maybe if- if I'm gone," Emma took a steadying breath, "then he'll start to forget about it." If she thought the prospect of leaving Henry was hard, actually saying goodbye was going to be really difficult.

"You've been trying to run me out of town ever since I got here and you're finally going to get your wish. I'll leave."

It appeared Regina had been rendered speechless, she hadn't expected the blonde to say she'd leave town. "I'm sensing a 'but' to this proposal…"

Nodding her head, Emma continued, "But, I still want to be able to see Henry. I will keep quiet and leave if I still get to see Henry."

"He'll try to get you to stay."

Emma looked to the ground and shuffled her boots, "I know. I don't want to leave him, but I think this is best. You want me gone and this whole fairytale thing is just too much for me to deal with."

"I –," Regina had almost confessed she didn't want the blonde to leave, but snapped her mouth shut and shot the feeling down. She was at huge risk with Emma knowing about the curse, any feelings of friendship they had started to develop before didn't matter now.

Emma looked at her curiously but didn't have time to question the matter before the brunette spoke again, "Fine Miss Swan, I will agree to it that you may visit Henry. We will work out details for the arrangements later." She walked to the door and opened it, indicating it was time for Emma to leave. "Henry will be off school soon and I need to pick him up. I suggest that now would be a good time for you to pack."

Emma tugged at the scarf she was wearing, already feeling the cold from the open door.

"Yeah, the sooner the better, right?" she said sarcastically.

Regina kept her hold firmly on the door as she swallowed back a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

Just before Emma passed through the door she stopped and looked into Regina's eyes. They were mere inches from each other, well into the others personal space, but when had they ever obeyed that boundary? "We'll talk again soon, I want to say goodbye to him before I leave."

Regina had a hard time finding her voice as she locked eyes with Emma, opting for a short nod of her head in acknowledgment.

Emma held her gaze a moment longer, as if searching for something in the brunettes chocolate orbs, but for what, Regina didn't know.

Emma turned then without another word and left, heading for her yellow bug. Regina watched her drive off, and then returned to the warmth of her house, closing the door behind her. She slowly made her way over to the living room, sitting down heavily on the sofa.

This is good, she told herself. This is what needs to be done. She should be thrilled that Emma is going to leave quietly. With Emma gone everything can go back to normal, Henry will probably be upset with her for a while, but hopefully, eventually Henry will grow out of his belief in the White Knight destined to save everyone and she can focus her attention on her mayoral duties without having to worry over what trouble the blonde will cause next. Everything will be fine, the curse is still intact, and no one will suspect a thing.

She sighed, leaning her head back and stared at the ceiling, willing the clenching in her heart to go away. If this is how it was supposed to be, then why did she feel like it was one giant mistake in letting Emma Swan go?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 – Goodbyes

Regina walked from the kitchen into the foyer and called up the stairs, "Henry, would you come down please?"

She turned and slowly paced across the hardwood, a hand on her chin in contemplation.

Emma would be here soon to say goodbye to Henry, not for the last time but her and the blonde hadn't worked out visiting times yet. Emma seemed adamant about leaving as soon as possible; they could always work out when she would see Henry over the phone.

Soon enough she heard his little feed thundering down the stairs, she had the scolding remark about him not running in the house on the tip of her tongue but bit it back, thinking now was not the time to put him in a bad mood. That would happen soon enough.

"What's up mom?"

Regina turned and looked at her son with a sad smile on her face, lately he had more often taken to calling her 'mom' and she would never get tired of it. Too much time had passed when he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence.

She kneeled down and placed her hands on his arms, "Miss Swan is coming over."

"Really?" His face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of his other mother. For some reason Regina found that it didn't bother her as much as it used to.

"Yes, she'll be here soon." Regina looked down and took a deep breath, she knew no matter what she told her son, he would be upset that Emma was leaving. "Henry, she has something to tell you, but I don't want you to be upset okay?"

The young boy looked at her curiously, his mom actually looked almost, well, sad.

"Why would I be upset, did something happen?"

"No- no, nothing happened, but Henry –"

A knock interrupted Regina as Henry turned from her hold to open the door.

"Emma!"

"Hey kid." Emma greeted, stepping through the door.

"Mom said you have something to tell me." His smile was still wide as if expecting good news.

Emma turned her head to look at Regina, but the brunette had drifted to the back of the room, her attempt to give them some space.

Looking back down, Emma knelt to her knees, "Yes Henry, there is something I need to tell you. I–" Emma faltered, closing her eyes against the tears she felt starting to build. She had to keep it together, she couldn't let Henry know how upset she was even if she knew she would see him again, she just didn't know when.

This had to be a clean break, no tears, she would see him again. That is, as long as Regina kept her word.

She tried again, "Henry, I'm leaving."

Almost immediately his face fell.

"Leaving where?"

God, why was this so hard?

"I'm leaving town Henry, this just, it isn't working for me. But please don't think it has anything to do with you, I will still see you, I promise."

"But Emma…"

"No listen, your mom has agreed that I can still see you, I can come and visit and everything will be fine."

But clearly in Henry's mind, Emma noted, everything wasn't fine. He had started to shake.

"No, Emma, you can't leave, you can't!" He gripped her hands trying to emphasize his words.

The blonde put on her best smile, "Kid, it'll be fine, trust me. We can still go for ice cream, get burgers, and you can tell me all about school. You won't even miss me."

Panic seemed to overtake Henry as his words got louder and higher pitched.

"Emma, listen, you can't leave! What about the curse? You still have to break it, you're the Savior!"

"Kid…" Emma trailed off as she looked up to Regina once again, to see the brunette was now watching them. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she was standing completely still but Emma would swear she could see unshed tears in the mayor's eyes.

Opening her mouth to speak Emma turned back to her son, squeezing his hands tighter, pleading with him, "Henry, come on, there is no curse. That book is simply that; a book. Filled with made up stories, I thought you were getting over this." She hated lying to him, but it had to be done.

Ripping his hands from her grasp he took a step back, "Don't do this Emma, don't run."

She had been trying to take his hands back in her own but stopped at his words. Her face went blank, "What?"

"I said don't run. Stop running."

"I, I…" she stuttered, having a hard time getting any real words out.

"You told me you were always running, never staying in one place for too long, but you also told me you liked it here! You told me as crazy as this town is, you felt like you belonged here. So stop running, maybe you were looking for me all along and you just didn't know it, but you finally found me!"

At that he paused, "Well actually, I found you…" then shaking his head his face went back to being serious, "But it doesn't matter because we have each other now, I don't know why you want to leave, but it doesn't matter, all you need is here. I'm here, and the other people you've been searching for your whole life are here; Mary Margaret and David. They're your parents, they just don't know it yet, that's why you have to stay and break the curse!"

As hard as she had tried, Emma couldn't stop the one lone tear that slid down her cheek. She was so close to breaking, so close to giving up the façade that this was all a lie and she wanted more than anything to stay with him and tell him he had been right. Once again she looked over to Regina, why, she didn't know. For support, for guidance, for permission?

But Regina stayed silent and just ever so slightly shook her head.

She spoke no words, but Emma understood loud and clear. Regina had done terrible things, the Evil Queen had done unspeakable things back in the old world and the mayor had committed some terrible acts in this one. Emma understood that with this curse, it had been Regina who had ripped her away from a childhood with a loving family, it was her fault she had grown up in the system, her fault that she had to go through so much hell, praying her parents would come to find her.

But without the curse, Emma never would have had Henry and she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

"I'm sorry Henry." She quickly wiped at the tear and pulled him to her, hugging him as tight as she could, "I'm so sorry. Be good, I will see you soon."

With that she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and even as her brain screamed at her to not look back she did anyway, but instead of looking at her son, her eyes had traveled to his step-mother. Regina had moved from her spot and was closer than before. Maybe she had moved to be closer to Henry, to try to console him after she left, or maybe she had moved forward to be nearer to Emma herself, she seemed to be reaching out as if not wanting her to go, but it was a wistful thought that the soon to be ex-sheriff quickly dismissed.

Her feelings had grown from cold, to cool, to warm towards the brunette the past couple months and she suddenly realized she would miss seeing the woman almost as much as Henry. It was a shock to her to recognize how much she had come to enjoy the woman's presence; she would actually look forward to seeing her and had found herself thrilled when they shared a hobby. She honestly had no idea how the mayor felt towards her, but it didn't matter, her realization made it just that much harder to leave not only Henry, but two people who had become important to her.

With a fleeting smile, she looked into those deep brown eyes, and whispered a simple, "Goodbye."

She would miss those eyes.

XxXxX

It was silent in the mansion as the two people left in it didn't speak. Regina honestly didn't know what to say, she could tell Henry was very upset, he hadn't looked away from the door and though she would never admit it, her own emotions were all over the place as well.

After a few more moments, she couldn't take it, "Henry?"

He didn't respond. His hands were balled into fists and he wouldn't take his eyes off the door as if willing for Emma to walk back in saying this was all a big joke.

She tried again, "Henry, dear?"

Regina walked over to her son and put a hand on his shoulder but as soon as she made contact he shrugged her off and stepped back.

"Leave me alone."

His words cut through her like a knife. She reached out again, desperately wanting to comfort him.

"I said leave me alone!" He shouted, turning to glare at her.

She recoiled slightly but held firm, "Henry, I know you're upset."

"This is your fault!" He shouted again, tears leaking from his eyes, "I thought you had changed, what did you do, why did Emma really leave?"

Regina's own tears were starting to make an appearance but she forced them back, "Henry, please…"

Henry took a few deep breaths; he was trying so hard to not act like a little kid throwing some tantrum. He knew acting like a child would not help his case against being treated like one. But his emotions were going haywire; he didn't understand why Emma left. No one would ever tell him anything, he knew he was still young, still a kid, but they didn't need to treat him like an infant, especially not his moms.

Lowering his voice, he spoke again, "I know you had something to do with this, so what happened, Mom?"

"Henry, Miss Swan made decision to leave town because she wanted to."

"No," Henry shook his head, "I don't believe you. Maybe she chose to leave, but not because she wanted to, something happened. I know she was happy here, she wouldn't just leave town without a good reason," he trailed off then added, "she wouldn't just leave me."

Regina knelt down to his eye level hoping he wouldn't withdraw from her again, "You'll see her again, this isn't goodbye forever Henry, I agreed that she could still see you."

"That's not the point!" His attempt to be calm was wearing thin. "You were happy too, you know."

Regina blinked and furrowed her brow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You might not want to admit it, but I could tell you were happier, happier than I've seen you in a long time. Emma changed that. She's the Savior of everyone, maybe especially you."

The brunette almost laughed, "Henry just because Miss Swan and I share a hobby does not mean that –"

Henry just shook his head again, "I know I'm a kid but I'm not blind, ever since we all started riding and hanging out more, we were like a family. As soon as we would meet up with Emma, you both changed. You guys would smile more, talk more, and fight less. You were happy."

The mayor was flabbergasted, was what Henry said really true? Had she been unhappy for so long that when she finally found some joy in her life she couldn't even recognize it? More importantly, could Emma Swan really be the cause of that happiness? She found the thought ridiculous, but looking back, thinking of the times she spent with Emma and her son over the past few months, maybe the idea wasn't so hard to believe. She had never been good with emotions and feelings, always staying closed off to better protect herself but besides Henry, Emma seemed to be the only person who could crack her defenses and slip past her walls.

When Regina cleared her head and focused back on her son, he was already racing up the stairs to his room. She closed her eyes and let the hot tears fall down her cheeks. She hardly ever cried, yet it seemed like today that is all she had been doing.

Just as she was getting to her feet to head to her study for a drink she heard Henry's feet thundering down the stairs again. She turned and looked at him to find he had his shoes and coat on and was holding his Fairytale book in both arms.

"I have to give this to Emma before she leaves."

"What?" God, her brain really wasn't working today, it was very unbecoming.

Henry gave her an exasperated look, "We have to catch her before she crosses the town line. If she's leaving Storybrooke, I want her to keep this so she won't forget who she really is."

Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair, she really just wanted a drink, "Henry, she was leaving as soon as she said goodbye to you, we won't be able to catch up to her."

"Drive fast."

"Henry…"

"Please Mom, I have to give this to her, please."

After a brief internal battle, the mayor grumbled, roughly wiped the tears from her face and stalked over to the closet. She put on her coat and grabbed her keys as Henry was already flying out the door to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 – Love and Determination

Henry squirmed in his seat as mother and son stared at the red traffic light ahead of them.

"Come on, come on. Green, green!"

"Henry! I swear, if you yell at one more traffic light I'm turning this car around."

"Sorry, but every second we sit here, she gets farther away!" Henry grumbled still bouncing in the seat.

Finally, the light turned green and Regina pressed the gas.

"I already told you Henry, I don't think we can get to her in time, I'm not driving all the way out of town."

"We have to catch up to her; I have to give her the book."

He leaned forward, straining himself against the seatbelt, willing the car to go faster.

"Come on mom, floor it!"

Regina turned a stern gaze on her son, "Henry, I will not go 80 miles per hour through town!"

Slumping back in defeat, Henry held onto his book tighter with a determined expression etched on his face.

As they turned onto the highway however, heading towards the town line, Regina found herself driving faster than she normally would.

XxXxX

Emma Swan was never one to be called a grandma driver, when she had a destination in mind, she drove there with purpose. No dilly-dallying, no messing around on her phone, she was a safe driver, but she was a bit of a speed demon. Today however, as much as she had told herself to leave town immediately she could barely bring herself to go the speed limit, trying to prolong her time here in Storybrooke as long as possible.

Leaving Henry had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She wasn't a crier, but the waterworks hadn't stopped until she made it to the highway. She had no idea where she was going to go or when she would get to see Henry next. All her life, all she wanted was a loving family, parents who cared for her and treated her with kindness. When she had Henry, she loved him from the moment she set eyes on him, but at 18 and in jail, there was no way she could have been a good mother to him. She gave him up to give him his best chance, praying he would go to a good family.

Never in a million years would she have thought he would end up in the hands of The Evil Queen from a Fairytale land that was actually her home and the same woman no less whose curse was the reason Emma had grown up in the system without parents.

Parents, after all this time wondering who they were and why they gave her up, she had finally found them. Only to discover they were the same age as Emma herself and didn't remember who they really were let alone recognize Emma as the little bundle they gave up 28 years ago.

This entire situation was so completely screwed up; Emma half wished it was all a dream. That she would wake up back in her apartment realizing it was some crazy nightmare due to too many drinks the night before. But no such luck. The town of Storybrooke was real, finding out she was a Princess from a far off land was real, and grasping the fact that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming was very real. But the cherry on top was knowing that the woman who had taken care of Henry, her son, for the past 11 years, the woman who had cursed an entire kingdom, and the woman who Emma had begun to care for was actually a god damn Evil Queen. What the hell.

"How?!" Emma blurted out, disturbing the silence in her car, "How did this fucking happen?"

"I mean, seriously, all I wanted to do was bring Henry home, that's it! Simple! But no, nothing ever goes right, does it. Why would it, I've never had good luck before, why start now?"

Through her rant, Emma failed to notice a black Mercedes quickly coming up behind her.

"That stupid town, everyone there is crazy, full of God damn fairytale characters! I just can't freaking believe it. I find out I'm royalty, my long lost mother is Snow White, and I start having feelings for a psychotic witch who is the mother of my son!" She's raging now.

"What is wrong with me, how did I even get into this mess, and who is that jerk riding my ass?!" Emma looked into the rear view mirror glaring at whoever was driving behind her flashing their lights and now honking their horn.

Just as Emma was about to give them a certain hand gesture her eyes widened in recognition of the car.

She faced forward again seeing the town sign just up ahead, she was so close to leaving town, what on earth was Regina doing following her.

Slowing down the car, Emma pulled over, confused and still slightly flustered from her earlier tirade.

As soon as her foot hit the ground, she saw Henry rushing toward her as fast as he could go while carrying something.

Her mouth opened in surprise, "Henry?"

She knelt down as he crashed into her, holding on tight.

Regina walked towards the pair, her heels clicking on the pavement.

"My god Miss Swan did you have blinders on, I was flashing my lights at you for the past quarter mile."

Emma rolled her eyes, that woman never missed a chance at sarcasm.

She pulled back and looked at Henry, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He stepped back just enough to show her the book, "I had to give this to you before you left." He said, pushing it into her hands.

She stared at it then looked back up to him clearly confused, "Henry, this is yours, I can't take it."

He shook his head stubbornly, a trait he picked up from both his mothers, "No, I want you to have it. I still don't know why you're leaving, but you can't forget who you are Emma."

A fresh wave of emotion came over the blonde as she listened to the young boy, tears creeping their way down both their cheeks.

"I know you think I'm just a silly kid, but I know the curse is real, it has to be and I know you'll break it one day. You might not believe in me, but I believe in you," He threw himself into her, hugging her as tight as he could, not wanting to let go. "I love you Emma."

A fresh sob escaped her throat as she wrapped her arms around her son holding onto him for dear life.

"Oh Henry…"

Turning her head she whispered into his ear, "I love you too," before kissing him on the cheek.

It was then she felt the strangest sensation she had ever experienced. It was like the next beat her heart made tripled in strength and a wave of energy radiated out from her chest. She opened her eyes with a gasp as she saw a surge of light shoot through the air, spreading in all directions.

Apparently Henry had felt something too because he pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes, "What was that?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know."

It wasn't until a voice from a few feet away spoke did they realize what had happened.

"Oh my god."

Henry and Emma turned their heads to look at Regina who wore an array of expressions on her face from fear to confusion to astonishment.

Henry took a hesitant step towards her, "What mom," another step, "what just happened?"

But in that moment Regina only had eyes for Emma.

"You actually did it, you broke the curse."

XxXxX

Emma and Regina were still locked in a heavy gaze while Henry looked back and forth between the two women with his mouth wide open in shock.

"It's real?" he choked out, "It's actually real?"

His eyes fell on his brunette mother. She still looked stricken as she slowly turned her head to face him, not saying a word. She had no idea what to say.

"I knew it, I knew it!"

"Henry…" Emma muttered, tearing her gaze away from Regina to look at her son. Neither woman needed his 'I told you so' speech at the moment.

Unfortunately, Henry wasn't done, "Ha! What was it you said, it's not real, they're just made up stories, there is no curse? Well guess what, I was right, I was right all along!" He pointed a finger at Emma, "You're the Savior, your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming," then turned his finger to Regina, "and you're the Evil Queen. You cursed everyone."

"Henry, stop."

He looked back to Emma, eyes wide, "No, Emma, my whole life was a lie! You grew up alone because of her." Henry turned hard eyes back to his step mother and spoke in a low voice, "Did you ever even really love me?"

Regina flinched and looked away.

"HENRY! That is enough!"

Both brunettes startled at Emma's outburst, but Henry was in the most shock. Emma was never stern with him. That was always Regina's job.

Emma walked over to him and knelt down taking his arm in a firm hold, "Henry, listen to me, I know you're upset and overwhelmed right now, so am I. But this is why I was leaving, I found out the curse was real yesterday and I couldn't deal with it. I'm sorry that I lied to you but I wanted you to grow up with as normal a life as you could, I didn't want you to have to deal with fairytales and all the other nonsense that comes with it."

She sighed and slightly loosened her grip on his arm.

"But I guess that is kind of shot now that I just broke the curse."

Emma slid her hand down his arm and took both of his hands in hers, "Look, none of this is going to be easy, it's not every day you learn you're a character from a storybook. But I don't want you to talk that way to your mom."

He frowned, "You're my mom."

"Yes, I am. I gave birth to you and I love you with all my heart, but Regina is your mom too. She is the one who has taken care of you your whole life. Maybe she was the Evil Queen once upon a time, but here, she's Regina, she's your mom. Can you honestly tell me you don't have any good memories with her?"

Henry stayed defiantly silent, his eyes trained on their hands.

"Give her some respect Henry, I know she doesn't want to be the woman she once was. She's cared for you and she loves you, I want you to remember that."

Silence.

"Okay?"

Grumbling, he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Good, now go get back in the car."

He turned, shuffling his feet as he climbed into the back seat, lugging his heavy book with him.

Emma finally turned towards Regina who was looking at her.

"Are you still leaving?" she asked dryly.

Emma held back her snort, "Hell no, my parents are back there and they know who they are this time!"

She lost focus for a second as she realized, "It's going to be a bit awkward with Mary Margaret though after some of the stuff we've talked about… but Jesus, I've waited my whole life to meet them and I'll be damned if it doesn't happen."

Drawing her eyes back to Regina's she continued, "Sorry Regina, but I guess you're not going to get rid of me that easy. Drive Henry back to your house, I'll follow."

Emma was about to walk to her car but she noticed Regina's hesitation and for a split second a fearful look fell upon the older woman's face.

"Regina?"

Sighing, she gave Emma a hard glare, "My curse of 28 years just broke Miss Swan, a curse that had everyone lose their memory of their real identity and taken away from their home, do you really think I'm just going to be able to stroll back into town? I'll have a mob at my house waiting to wring my neck." She glanced to the car quickly, making sure Henry hadn't heard her. He didn't need to know what she was sure some of Storybrooke's citizens had in store for her.

Emma opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out, somehow that thought hadn't formed in her brain yet. But she knew Regina was right, people would not be happy. Although, what surprised Emma the most was the vulnerability she saw on the mayor's features, if this had happened a few months ago, Regina wouldn't hesitate to put up a fight, Emma thought. Not that Regina was about to give herself up, but the very fact that this emotion was showing through meant that Regina's iron-clad walls were starting to crack, she was different than when Emma first met her, she wasn't as cold and cruel, she was more, more human. And Emma quite suddenly realized she felt the need to protect her.

Henry had been right about everything having to do with these fairytales so far, maybe her being the Savior was true as well. She was supposed to save everyone who was cursed, but maybe above everyone else, she was supposed to save the one person who was the most broken, the Queen herself.

Steeling her features, Emma turned on her heel and marched purposely over to Regina, standing in front of her and looking straight into her eyes.

Regina withdrew slightly from the sudden invasion of her personal space, but didn't take any steps back.

Emma raised her arms and grasped both of Regina's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze, slightly surprised when Regina didn't immediately shake her off.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The look on the brunettes face would have been comical had it not been such a serious situation.

But soon the mayor realized the blonde was indeed, quite serious and her confused expression turned to a weary one.

"Why do you care what happens to me, all of this is my fault."

Emma just continued to look into her eyes, sea blue at chocolate brown, and tried to convey the words in her head that she didn't quite understand yet, the words she just couldn't quite say to Regina all in that one look, before she simply stated, "I just do."

Emma released her hold on Regina's shoulders and took a step back closing her eyes. She drew in a shuddering breath trying to calm her heart which had unknowingly increased in pace.

Focusing once again on the brunette, Emma gave her a small smile before saying, "Let's head back to your house Regina, we'll figure out a plan from there."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 – Unlikely Protection

The drive to the mansion was a quiet one; Regina and Henry were ahead of Emma as they drove back into town. Emma had made Henry ride with Regina again; she didn't want her to be alone. If anyone had thoughts of hurting the mayor, they would be far less inclined to try anything dangerous with a child in the back seat.

However, as they rounded corners and drove through neighborhoods they were met with no resistance, there wasn't a single person in sight. It was quiet, a little too quiet.

They pulled into the driveway and Emma immediately got out of her car to meet them, looking around wearily in every direction.

"Where is everyone, I didn't see a single person on our way back."

Henry shrugged his shoulders but Regina had a knowing look on her face.

"Your mother and father have probably already rallied up the town."

Emma looked at her, "For what?"

"To have a meeting about you know what, dear." Regina gave her a pointed look, trying to get the message across without saying it out loud in front of Henry. You know; my likely execution.

"Ah…" Emma trailed off, a worried look on her face, "They don't waste any time do they."

Regina sneered, "Leave it to your mother to fall right back into her role as leader."

Emma frowned but looked back down the street, eyes wandering, "Well come on, let's get inside, I'd feel better talking where we're not out in the open."

Nodding her head in agreement, Regina opened the door and ushered them in, locking it behind her. Not that that would do much against an angry mob, she thought.

Henry walked over to the sofa and sat down, throwing his heavy book to the side looking lost.

Emma made her way over to him and picked up his book as she sat down, setting it on the coffee table, "Henry, you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled keeping his eyes trained on his lap.

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to come up with some sort of plan, but she had no idea where to even start. Would people come to the house, demanding Regina reveal herself? Would her parents be the ones to lead the force and storm down the door, pitchforks in hand? Or would they wait it out until she made an appearance, she couldn't stay in the house forever.

Meanwhile Regina stayed standing, trying to decide if she should sit in the arm chair next to the sofa or on the other side of her son. All she wanted to do was pull him into her arms, hold him close, and tell him everything would be alright, that she did love him, that she wanted to change from the woman she once was long ago if it meant that he would return her love.

She bit her lip and took a chance in sitting next to him, releasing the breath she had been holding when he didn't cringe away.

"Henry, I'm so sorry."

He didn't look at her but she could tell he was listening.

"I'm sorry for everything, sending you to therapy that you didn't need, for lying to you, for punishing you when you were speaking the truth all along."

At that, Henry looked up, meeting her eyes. Emma was looking at her now too, paying attention to what she was saying.

Regina didn't want to talk about this, but she knew she had to if there was any chance in them believing she was truly sorry, that she did love him.

"I know I did horrible things, things that can't be easily forgiven, but you must understand I cast this curse because I felt like I had no other option left. I was miserable and I was slowly consumed by my magic." Regina took in a breath and continued in a quiet voice, "It's funny because I never wanted to have magic. I never wanted to be Queen and be royalty. My mother used magic and it was not the good kind, so I never wanted it for myself, I just wanted to be free. I wanted to run away and live the life I wanted to live, away from supremacy and power." Her eyes turned harder then, tears brimming in the corners.

"But those dreams were torn away and the only choice I had left was a life I didn't want as wife to a King."

Emma flinched, realizing the brunette was talking about the man who must have been her grandfather.

"I know this is hard for you to understand Henry, but I just want you to know the truth. I wasn't happy and as much as I hated it, magic was the only thing that could relieve my misery. But the kind of magic I practiced was dark and addicting and the young girl I once was who wanted to be free was gone. All that was left was a woman who wanted revenge. Even after I managed to put Snow under the sleeping curse, she and Charming still managed to find each other. They were happy and after everything I had gone through all I wanted was my chance at happiness. So I cast the curse, took away all their memories, and Storybrooke was my chance to start over, my last chance to find my happy ending that was taken from me."

Her eyes turned even softer as she gazed at Henry, "And when I got you, when I first held you in my arms, I knew it had all been worth it. You are what makes me happy Henry; you make me want to be better."

Emma sat mesmerized after Regina stopped talking, she didn't think she had ever heard the brunette talk so much all in one sitting, let alone, talk about herself.

"But what do you have against Mary Margaret and David, why were you so mad at them?" Henry asked, still confused on that part of the tale.

Emma realized Regina hadn't exactly explained that part and she had a feeling the brunette had done so on purpose. But alas, their son was nothing if not perceptive and curious.

Regina's eyes turned dark and Emma could see her walls being put back up, but before the brunette could respond there was a hammering at the door that had all of them on their feet.

Regina quickly turned and grasped Henry's hands in hers, "No matter what happens to me Henry, know that I love you, I always have. Please believe me when I tell you that."

Another round of pounding on the door could be heard and Regina looked up with a mix of worry and vehemence in her dark eyes. She knew what they had come for. This curse had been her last chance at happiness and once again that chance had been taken away. No matter how hard she tried, nothing ever seemed to work out and while she was resigned to her fate, she certainly wasn't going to make it easy on them.

Right as she was turning towards the door she heard a quiet yet surprisingly strong voice come from her son.

"Emma will protect you, mom."

She looked back down at him in surprise, her mouth slightly parted.

He gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hands, "I will too."

Regina felt a tear slide down her cheek as she looked up to meet Emma's eyes, who held her own small smile.

"We promise." Emma said, before walking into the foyer. She reached the door and squared her shoulders, turning the handle, ready for whoever was on the other side.

XxXxX

"Regina! We know you're in there, so open up!"

Emma heard her mother's voice on the other side of the door before there was another pounding against the wood.

"Your curse has been broken, we don't know how, but all of us remember everything, so open the door at once!"

Snow hardly skipped a beat before she was yelling again, "Regina, if you don't open, we will be forced to break it down ourselves, there needs to be punishment for what you have –"

Emma yanked the door open to reveal a startled Snow as she jumped back a few steps, bumping into James who stood just behind her.

"Emma?!" Snow gasped as she took in her daughter.

Emma scanned her eyes over the top of her parent's heads to see they weren't alone. Ruby and Granny were there, with Granny holding what appeared to be, good God – was that a cross-bow?! Joining them was also Archie, Leroy and what appeared to be all the other 'dwarfs', ironically all of them holding pickaxes, as they clustered together behind her parents. Pickaxes, really?

Emma's eyes landed back on Snow, taking in the woman who had been her best friend for over a year, and was now in fact, her long lost mother.

"Hi… mom." That was going to take some getting used to.

"EMMA!" Snow flew forward and grabbed her daughter in a death grip, James soon following in a gentler manner and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh Emma, my beautiful girl, you found us. We knew you would."

Emma, though slightly hesitant, hugged her parents back, reveling in the love she felt coming from them both, just from that simple gesture.

Snow and James pulled back to look at their daughter, finally seeing her through their eyes as her parents, not just friends.

Snow smiled, though tears were streaming down her face, "After all this time, we can finally be a family."

Emma smiled weakly, nodding her head.

"Wait a minute." Snow said suddenly, her eyes widening and mouth opening and closing, looking quite like a fish.

"Why are you here at Regina's? Do you know that the curse broke? It's real Emma, it's all real!" Snow seemed to be having a hard time controlling her emotions as she was going from looks of happiness to anxiety every few seconds.

"You can't be here, Regina is evil." Snow tried to tug on Emma's arm to get her out of the doorway, but Emma wasn't having any of it.

"Snow, Snow! Stop, I know the curse is broken because I was the one who broke it."

Her mother faltered and gazed at her, "How?"

Emma shrugged, "It's kind of a long story, but I was leaving Storybrooke and – "

"You were going to leave?! You weren't even going to tell me?!" Snow shrieked.

Emma flinched, "I told you, it's a long story, but just let me finish. Just as I was about to cross the town line, Henry and Regina caught up with me. Henry insisted I take his story book so I could remember who I really am, and well, it was kind of a sentimental goodbye…" Emma trailed off, shuffling her boots, not wanting to mention all the crying she had been doing.

"I kissed Henry on the cheek and that's when it happened, it was the strangest feeling. It was like my heart literally jumped in my chest and then there was this huge pulse of light."

Her parents continued to stare at her in shock.

"It was actually really weird." Emma added, scrunching up her face. She was never one for much tact.

At that moment, Regina and Henry walked from the living room and made their appearance, standing behind Emma, watching on as she talked to her parents. Regina found Snow's eyes and couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face. If she wasn't going to be around to see tomorrow she could at least have a bit of last minute fun. She always did enjoy making Mary Margaret squirm under her gaze, Snow White was no different.

Snow quickly found her voice as her eyes landed on Regina. She reached for her daughter once more trying to pull her from the house.

"Emma listen, I know you think you might know Regina, but you don't. She's not the woman who she has pretended to be for the past 28 years."

Emma knew this was coming and her features hardened, but when she spoke, she tried to keep her voice soft and in control.

"No you listen, Regina is different now. She isn't going to hurt anyone as long as they don't try to hurt her." She shot a meaningful gaze to the cross-bow and axes.

"She's had 28 years to do a lot of thinking and while most of those years she was, yes still a total bitch and control freak, she is not the Evil Queen anymore. I really had a chance to get to know her when she, Henry, and I started riding at the stables. She can be a good person," Emma paused and took a breath. She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the brunette behind her before turning back to her mother, "she is a good person. She just needs to be given a chance."

James stepped forward and put a hand on Snow's shoulder, "Emma, back in our land, we gave her multiple chances. You don't know the things she has done and there needs to be punishment for the curse she cast on our kingdom."

Snow nodded in agreement, "Emma, honey, we know the real her. Even if you don't know all the evil acts she has committed in our land, how can you even defend her after all she has done to this family, your family? She took you from us; she is the reason you had such an awful childhood."

Emma looked to her mother's pleading gaze, wishing she didn't have to have this conversation, but knew it had to be done. How could she forgive Regina so easily? The woman had done horrible things, Emma had told herself that many times over. Yet every time, she knew in her heart, in the end she would look past them. She wouldn't forget them, but she could forgive. Emma knew Regina could be a better person, for Henry and for herself. The woman was once cruel and unkind, but sometimes people tend to forget that those who are heartless once cared too much.

And maybe that was the problem, Emma thought. Regina once cared too much, when she had no one there to care for her in return.

Taking a step back from her mother's embrace Emma squared her shoulders and held her head high.

"Actually, if I'm not mistaken, you were the ones who put me in the wardrobe, not Regina."

"Emma, we had no choice, we–", Emma held up her hand, effectively cutting Snow off.

"I know, I understand it was my best hope, but you still let me go."

Snow looked like she had been slapped in the face and James just tightened his grip on his wife's shoulders, trying to comfort her as well as himself.

"But I love you both, "Emma continued, "and I can forgive you for letting me go, just as I can learn to forgive Regina. It will take time and it will be difficult I know, but she deserves the chance to have people see her as something other than the Evil Queen. And I am willing to give her that chance."

Emma took another step back so she was standing inside the house under the door frame.

"I don't know her whole past or the exact reason why she cast the curse, but I'm starting to understand bits and pieces and it will be up to her how much she is willing to share to everyone." Emma looked her mother in the eyes and added, "However, I have a feeling you know her reasons better than anyone, Snow."

Her mother blinked back tears and frowned, confirming Emma's suspicion.

Emma looked past her parents to address the crowd behind them, "So there will be no punishment today, the curse just broke and after getting your memories back you are all thirsty for revenge. But this is not Fairytale land, this is Storybrooke and last time I checked I was still sheriff and I'm telling you all," she looked back to her parents then, "there will be no harm that comes to her."

She took another deep breath, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Snow– mom, dad, we will talk more about this later, but for now, I want you to go home, spend some time with each other. I am going to stay here with Regina and Henry and I will call you in the morning."

"Emma…" Snow tried to reason with her again, but knew it would be a failed attempt.

"It will be fine," Emma stressed the word, "everything is chaotic right now, but it will be fine, I will be fine."

After a slight hesitation, Emma walked forward again and enveloped her mother in a hug and whispered, "Just trust me on this okay? I probably never would have been able to see Henry again if it weren't for Regina raising him and I can't imagine my life without him now, I love the kid more than anything. I think you can understand that."

She stepped back and smiled at them both before turning around and walking back to the entrance of the house. With one final look, she stepped inside and closed the door.

After she had secured the lock, Emma pressed her back against the cool wood and slowly slid to the floor closing her eyes, her pulse rate betraying the cool façade she had just showcased outside.

She was barely aware of the small arms that wrapped around her waist and the warm hand that gently grasped her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 – Hot Chocolate and Rare Smiles

"Emma? Emma?"

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she was met with the sight of Henry staring at her barely a foot away.

She blinked and he smiled.

"Hey, are you okay? We lost you there for a second."

Staying silent the blonde glanced down to her left hand that was still being held by Regina. Her touch was so warm, she instantly felt better.

"I- I'm fine. Just a little… tense."

Henry and Regina helped pull her to her feet as she ran a hand through her hair letting out a deep breath. It had been a really long day.

"You were great Emma, I know it must have been hard to stand up to Snow, er- grandma, but she'll understand. You're the White Knight; it's your job to save everyone."

Henry beamed up at her and Emma returned his smile the best she could.

"Come on, let's go make hot chocolate, it'll make you feel better."

He trotted off into the kitchen and as Emma was about to follow him she realized her and Regina were still holding hands. Both women looked down, then back up at the same time, immediately releasing their hold, blushing. Regina recovered first and gestured for Emma to follow Henry, "After you, dear."

XxXxX

Hot chocolate had always been her go to drink for comfort and this time was no different, Henry made it himself and added cinnamon to it just the way both her and her son liked it. Even Regina indulged in a small mug of the chocolaty goodness.

The three were silent as they sipped their beverages and nibbled on some left overs Regina had in the fridge, enjoying the calm after the strenuous day. Emma yawned and slumped back in her chair feeling content and drowsy thanks to the drink and the warm temperature of the room. As if on cue Henry mimicked her actions as he yawned and slid his now empty mug and plate onto the kitchen table.

Regina smiled at her sleepy son, still stunned at how well the day turned out considering everything that had happened. After the curse broke she figured Emma would have taken Henry from her and gladly turned her over to the hands of the angry town. Yet, none of that had happened; in fact it was the complete opposite. Both Emma and Henry were more than a little shocked, yes, but they had stuck by her, protected her even. And when she thought that Emma was going to take Henry from her for good, what she had feared most, Emma had defended her after Henry's accusations of being evil. Emma hadn't turned her son against her, but actually helped him to realize that Regina cared for him and would never hurt him. That meant more to the brunette than she could ever say.

Henry yawned again and Regina stood up from her chair, "Henry, it's getting late and has been a very long day; I think it's time you got ready for bed."

He opened his mouth to protest but shut it turning his head towards Emma who simply gave him a warm smile, "You're mom's right, we could all use a good sleep."

Even as he wanted to fight it, another yawn slipped its way past his mouth and he mumbled in reluctant agreement, slowly shuffling out of his chair to give Emma a hug. He rounded the table and hesitated only a moment before wrapping his small arms around his other mother's waist, burying his head into her shirt. Regina closed her eyes in contentment at her son's display of affection. After today she didn't think she would be receiving any of his hugs for a very long time, if ever at all.

A few moments passed and he released his hold as she knelt down and kissed the top of his head and nudged him in the direction of the stairs.

As he walked out of the room, Regina grabbed his dishes and paused at Emma, "All finished?"

"Yes, thanks."

Regina took her mug and plate as well and placed them in the sink. Just as she was about to turn on the water she jumped at the sudden voice that filled the room.

"Oh my God!"

The brunette spun around startled, "What?"

Emma was looking at her with wide apologetic eyes, "I just now realized I kind of invited myself over when I told my parents I would be staying with you and Henry tonight."

Regina stared back at her staying silent.

"I- I didn't even realize I had done so and I was caught up in the moment arguing with them and learning they're my parents was just a little overwhelming so I didn't want to stay with them, plus I didn't want you and Henry to be alone…" she trailed off looking down at her lap where she twisted her hands together, "and now I'm rambling." She looked back up at Regina, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you just want me to go, I can get a room at Granny's or sleep in my car if nothing else. Thanks for dinner." She got up and left the kitchen, grabbing her leather jacket from the back of the couch where she left it.

"Emma, wait!"

The blonde paused and turned around, her shock mirrored on the face of the brunette as they both realized Regina had just used her first name.

But Regina, being who she was, composed herself almost immediately and pursed her lips as she collected her thoughts.

Emma waited patiently for the brunette to speak; she could tell Regina was struggling for the right words.

Another moment passed before Regina slowly made her way towards the blonde, stopping a few feet in front of her, "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Even with your mother's heart of gold, she would have made sure I paid my price." Regina turned her lips up in a bitter smile before continuing, "But you defended me, why I'm still not quite sure," her face softened, "and more importantly, you didn't turn Henry against me, for that I'm very thankful."

Regina's eyes were hard but Emma could see the vulnerability just beneath the surface.

"I would never take Henry from you Regina. He's your son just as much as he is mine."

Regina smiled and the women stared at each other for a moment before the brunette turned and headed towards the stairs. Emma stood there awkwardly watching her leave before the older woman turned with a smirk seeing Emma's lost look and said, "Follow me."

Emma cursed herself as she felt something stir in her stomach as she followed Regina up the stairs, trying with all her might and failing miserably to not look at her backside. Regina had opted for pants today Emma noticed, but whether she wore pants or a skirt Emma still thought the mayor had the best ass she had ever seen.

They reached the top of the stairs and Regina led them down the hall to the left and stopped in front of the first door.

Look away Emma, look away!

Regina turned and Emma snapped her head up to meet the brunette's eyes.

She smirked and Emma feared she had been caught but Regina just reached out and opened the door that Emma discovered led into a guest bedroom.

"You can sleep here. There are clean sheets on the bed, you have your own bathroom, and you'll find fresh towels in the cupboard."

The blonde looked around the room, it was immaculate just like the rest of the house, done in neutral tones but not completely black and white like the mayor's own room. Although it still screamed Regina, Emma liked it; it was clean and airy but had a more welcoming tone to it.

Before Emma could thank Regina she heard her name being called from down the hall.

"Emma?"

The blonde looked to Regina and shrugged with a shy smile before stepping out of the room and went to see Henry.

She poked her head into the room and stepped inside, "What's up kid, everything okay?"

Henry was already in bed, but he looked anxious as if he thought she would disappear in the five minutes since he last saw her. "Just wanted to say goodnight."

She went over and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at her and she gave him a knowing smile, "Everything is going to be alright, Henry."

He looked down and released a big sigh. Emma had never been really good with children, but she was trying her best to be good for Henry. And while Henry was young, he was no child; he knew a lot and was quite observant for his age.

"Come on," Emma rubbed his knee, "tell me what's on your mind."

He looked back up at her, eyes shining, "Everything. I believed in the curse so much and no one would ever believe me, even though they didn't say it I know everyone thought I was crazy. Now that it actually is real…"

"It's kinda scary isn't it?"

Henry nodded.

Emma rubbed his knee again trying to comfort him.

"Look, like I told you before, this isn't going to be easy. Everything is going to change now. I found out my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming of all the people in the world, people are going to think of me as some Savior, and your mom, your mom…"

"Is the Evil Queen," Henry finished.

Emma sighed, "She was the Evil Queen Henry, not anymore. I have a feeling your mom has had a much rougher life than she's let on. She told us that she was consumed by magic, that her mother practiced dark magic, it kinda came off to me that her mom wasn't the best role model."

Henry bobbed his head in agreement, lost in Emma's words.

"I've lived in too many foster homes to count and some of them were worse than others. I remember one home where my foster parents were drunks and they did bad things, and even back then as a kid, I could tell their children were going to follow in their footsteps. It was sad, but true. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Henry nodded again, looking sullen.

"I think when Regina was a young girl her mom did bad things too and something happened to make that girl who wanted to be free disappear. She needed to learn to be tough, you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have…" Emma muttered, and Henry realized she wasn't just thinking about his adoptive mom in that moment.

Emma blinked and focused back on wide hazel green eyes, "I'm not telling you this to scare you Henry, I'm just trying to help you understand that you are so incredibly lucky to have Regina as your mom, to have someone who loves you and wants you. It's incredible that she turned out to be such a strong, determined woman after whatever happened to her. Because Evil Queen or not, if there is one thing in this world that she cares about at all, it's you."

At that Henry smiled.

"I know it's hard kid, but just give her a chance; she would do anything for you."

"Yeah, I know." Henry whispered.

Emma stood up and leaned over to tuck him in.

"Alright, time for bed," she placed a kiss on his forehead and affectionately pinched his cheek.

Henry squirmed from her grasp but smiled up at her none the less.

She knelt down beside him and rested her chin on the edge of his mattress, "You want to say goodnight to your mom? I think she would like that."

He nodded and Emma got up, "Alright, I'll send her in."

"Night, Emma."

"Goodnight, Henry." She turned and left the room and headed down the hall to her own, but when she got there it was empty.

She walked back out and went to the room at the end of the hallway and gently knocked.

Regina opened the door, makeup still on and not a hair out of place, but she had changed from her previous attire. Now all Emma saw was a dark purple silk robe that reached mid-thigh exposing a large expanse of the mayor's creamy bronzed skin. Emma swallowed and tried not to picture what was under said robe.

She deftly cleared her throat trying to not let it show that Regina was affecting her, "Henry would like to say goodnight to you."

The brunette's eyebrows rose before she spoke, "Oh, alright."

Emma nodded stiffly and turned around making her way back towards the guest room as Regina slipped into Henry's.

Emma could hear their muffled voices but didn't linger to hear what was being said. She had just reached the guest room door and grasped the handle when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she was caught off guard when she saw Regina standing there, less than a foot away.

Emma could see the brunette hesitate for only a second before a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her close, rendering the blonde speechless.

But even as words failed her, Emma found her arms wrapping themselves around Regina's waist of their own accord, holding the brunette to her softly.

"Thank you." Regina whispered in her ear. She had only spoken two words but to Emma, they spoke volumes.

The older woman pulled away and Emma missed the contact immediately. She wondered if Regina felt the same.

Just as Emma thought Regina was going to turn and leave, the brunette trailed her hands from around Emma's neck down her arms to lightly grasp her hands, giving the blonde a small gentle smile that was usually only ever witnessed by Henry.

"Goodnight, Emma."

With that, she did turn and head for her own bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Regina." Emma whispered to empty air before slipping into her own room for the night. Unaware of the woman just down the hall who leaned against the inside of her door while silent tears crept down her cheeks as she thought of the words she heard the blonde had spoken to their son. Taking deep breaths with a hand to her chest, Regina closed her eyes, willing to calm the frantic rhythm of her beating heart. It was in that moment she realized that maybe she had a chance, this wasn't the end and maybe, Emma Swan really was her very own savior.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 – Debts to be Paid

Emma awoke to a room filled with hazy light, it was a cloudy day but the brightness was still too harsh on her eyes as the sun reflected on greying clouds. This was probably one of the last mornings she would rise to meet any glimpse of the suns brightness as Christmas was fast approaching and winter had already set in. She ran a hand through her hair and sat up; swinging her legs over the side of the bed preparing to stand when she felt a sense of dizziness overwhelm her and her body tingled as if all her limbs had fallen asleep. It started near her chest and spread before finally ending in her fingertips. She clutched the edge of the mattress trying to get her bearings as she took deep breaths attempting to clear her head from the fog that had taken hold.

And then, just as quick as it came, the dizziness and tingling sensation were gone and she was left perplexed as to what brought it on.

"Must have just sat up too fast," she mused, gently getting off the bed to walk over to the window, still squinting as her eyes protested from the bright light.

But as she gazed out the two story window, something else besides the daylight made her squint. The sky, it looked different, the colour was off. It had a faint purple hue to it as if the sun was setting. Emma turned and looked at the clock beside the bed; it read 8:14am, too late for a sunrise and much too early for a sunset.

Shaking her head, she figured her eyes still needed to adjust from just waking up. She walked over to the bathroom and freshened up for the day.

Little did Emma know, a certain witch in the household had experienced the very same feeling when she woke that morning.

XxXxX

Half an hour later, Emma walked down the stairs praying Regina had some strong coffee on hand. If not, she was going to make a bee-line for Granny's because she was in desperate need of caffeine. When she entered the kitchen however, she was met with Regina sitting in a chair, sipping some coffee of her own. But what surprised her was when she noticed another mug that sat on the table opposite the brunette, steam rising from the hot brown liquid.

Regina turned, noticing her presence, "Coffee?" she asked as she inclined her head towards the awaiting mug.

Eternally grateful, Emma smiled and sat down, "Ugh, yes please."

She took a sip and sighed, her eyes falling shut; heaven in her mouth. Taking another gulp, a random thought popped into her head as she wondered if the Enchanted Forest had coffee or not.

She opened her eyes back up to find the brunette staring at her, something unidentifiable stirring in her dark irises.

Emma started to squirm, worried she had something on her face when Regina masked her features yet again and spoke, "You just missed Henry, he left for school about 15 minutes ago."

Emma frowned, "You didn't drive him?"

Regina raised her mug and took a sip before she quietly responded, "I don't think it would be wise if I ventured out today, I'm pretty sure our good townsfolk haven't forgiven me overnight. Henry took the bus." She took another sip of her coffee, turning her eyes to stare blankly at the table.

Emma leaned back in her chair but kept her eyes trained on the woman in front of her. Even though Regina most likely wouldn't be leaving her house today, she had still dressed in slacks and a blouse as if she was headed for the office. No townspeople were going to see her today, she wasn't going to be working, and now that everyone had regained their memories, she probably wasn't going to be mayor for much longer either. Yet it was like she still felt the need to impress, to intimidate, to keep on with the daily routine.

Emma had never seen the woman in a pair of jeans or a casual sweatshirt, she figured Regina still dressing in her business attire was like a kind of defense mechanism, one more wall to hide behind, desperately trying to hold onto any bit of power she had left.

As Emma continued to study the woman sitting opposite her, her brain shifted to another train of thought. Part of her wanted to bring up the hug from last night, but the other part thought it best to keep quiet. After all, she figured it hadn't really meant anything to Regina. It had been a strenuous day yesterday, Regina simply had a momentary need of comfort and that was that.

It was just a hug, but it was really the first sign of affection the brunette had ever shown the blonde. Yet after such a simple hug Emma craved for more, and if she were being honest, that scared her.

Emma found herself wanting to comfort the woman more and more as time went on, to reassure her. But reassure her of what exactly, the sheriff wasn't quite sure. Perhaps that everything would be okay? Things would turn out alright? There was nothing to fear? Obviously that wasn't true; the whole town still wanted revenge. Emma had already decided that she would do all she could to keep Regina safe, but could she really promise that things would turn out well in the end? What did Regina even want? Would she want to leave Storybrooke now that the curse had been broken, would she try to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, Emma was trying her best to understand the complicated woman but she was like a Rubik's cube, at almost every turn it was a dead end.

Regina was a strong woman, hell, she had been a formidable Queen and ruled a kingdom, but Emma was getting better at seeing through her cracks. When the brunette thought no one was looking, Emma could see the subtle changes in Regina's expression or posture, small signs she had resigned to her fate and the weight she carried on her shoulders.

She tried so hard not to show it, but Emma could see it and that's what mattered. And above all, the fact that Emma wanted to help relieve that weight is what would make all the difference.

"I think I'm going to head to the station and see how things are going, people are going to have questions, especially my parents." Emma tried not to stumble on that last word but it was still going to take some getting used to.

Regina nodded and stayed quiet, still sipping her coffee.

Not really knowing how to take the brunette's silence, Emma quickly slipped from her chair and placed her empty mug in the sink and walked back to the table, "Thanks for the coffee," she paused, "and for letting me stay here last night. I just, it would have been a bit much to go back to the apartment with people I just found out are my mom and dad."

"Understandable." Regina said, staying motionless.

Unable to think of anything else to say the blonde figured that was her signal to leave, she walked from the kitchen but stopped just short of the foyer, turning back to the woman still seated at the table.

"Regina," the brunette looked up at her name, "I don't know exactly what you're thinking right now, but it's okay to be scared. Hell, I would be if I were in your position." Emma let out a sigh, trying to express just what she was trying to say, "Look, I know you're strong and you can look after yourself, you've run a town and been a single mom for 11 years, but now," Emma shrugged, "you don't have to do it all alone anymore."

The blonde waited with baited breath for Regina to say something, anything. Part of her still expected Regina to lash out and defend that she wasn't weak and didn't need any help.

Emma was about to turn and leave as the silence grew more uncomfortable by the second until she saw Regina's lips curve into a slight smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thank you, for those reassuring words, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes, back to Miss Swan now huh?

"You know, after everything I think we're past the formalities, wouldn't you agree? You can call me Emma."

This time, the brunettes smile did reach her chocolate eyes as she repeated the name in a soft voice, "Emma."

The sheriff returned her smile before she turned and left, leaving Regina alone in the mansion.

As the brunette sat there, empty mug in her hands she thought about the dizziness she had felt this morning and the light tingling sensation that still currently ran through her hands. She was unsettled yet thrilled at the same time as she suspected what it meant and she wanted to confirm that suspicion.

With a deep breath she turned her head towards the front door and raised her hand in concentration before flicking her wrist.

The sound of the dead-bolt locking echoed through the silent house.

XxXxX

Emma had been at the station all afternoon answering people's questions to the best of her ability. Some were just curious as to how the curse broke; some were looking for lost family members, while other were a little more aggressive in their inquiring. Many had their own opinions of Regina and what they thought should be done, but Emma shot most of them down straight away, keeping firm that there was to be no action against their old Queen and people should continue with their daily activities.

She tried to reassure them that the town was in no danger from the brunette, she didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted to live peacefully with her son.

Some people mumbled in weary agreement, others weren't so willing to agree, but they didn't want to start a fight with their sheriff and the woman who had ended the curse.

Towards the mid-afternoon Emma had reluctantly opted to work on paperwork, which was her least desired thing to do, but she needed some sense of normalcy and droning over paperwork, signing her name helped to ease her anxiety.

A knock on her office door interrupted her and she looked up to find Snow hovering in the doorway.

Emma gave her a friendly smile, "Hey."

She could visibly see her mom relax at the casual greeting and stepped into the office, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hey," Snow replied, "I brought you some doughnuts." She placed a white box that said 'Granny's' down on the desk.

Emma chuckled and opened the lid to find a bearclaw; her favourite, "Thanks."

"How are you?" Snow asked.

Emma shrugged, "Alright I guess, considering."

Snow nodded, her eyes still locked on Emma, "And how was last night… at Regina's?"

The blonde rolled her eyes; Snow made it sound like sleeping in the mansion's guest room was a form of torture.

"It was fine, Snow, I promise. We had hot chocolate and went to bed."

But the woman didn't look convinced, she bit her lip and looked down before quickly sputtering out, "Emma are you sure you can trust her?! If only you knew the things she's done –"

"Snow!" Emma's eyes flashed in warning but her mother just gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm just concerned for your safety Emma, for everyone's safety. Your father doesn't trust her as far as he could throw her and I'm… as much as I want to see the good in her, I'm hesitant."

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples, eyes on the table as she spoke, "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

She looked up, "Do you trust me?"

Snow's frustration deflated slightly, "Of course I trust you."

Emma reached across and took her mother's hands in hers giving them a light squeeze, "Then believe me when I say, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She puts on a good act but I know she's scared of what people want to do to her. All she wants is Henry and a chance to not be viewed as the person of her past, but the person she is now and can be in the future. She just has to be given the chance."

Snow blinked, taken aback by her daughters faith, but also proud of her ability to see the good in the people where it had been buried so deep.

"Please?" Emma pleaded softly.

Snow sighed and nodded her head, "Alright, I will tell your father, and we'll make sure no harm will come to her. But if she steps one toe out of line-!"

Emma stifled a laugh, trying to stay serious, "She won't."

Her mother huffed but didn't look all that upset. "Fine, but there is no way she's still being mayor!"

At that, Emma did laugh, "Yeah mom, I think she assumed as much already."

XxXxX

Winter was creeping around the corner as Emma tugged her jacket collar higher up her neck. Henry would be getting out of class soon; it was his last day before the Christmas holidays and Emma could just picture him buzzing around with excitement at the prospect of no homework for a few weeks.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets she left the station to buy some more hot chocolate as they had used the last of it the night before. As she neared the big white house on Mifflin Street, she hoped Regina wouldn't mind her stopping by. Did the brunette expect her to come back, was she welcome? Or now that Emma had driven away the mob, did Regina want Emma to make herself scarce and only come around if she was to spend some time with Henry? Emma hoped it was the former, acknowledging she had grown attached to the woman and for more than the sole reason of protecting her.

She knocked and waited, feeling almost as nervous as she had the day she came to talk to Regina about her dress. She wondered what it looked like on in person…

The door opened and Regina stood there in the same attire she had been wearing this morning. I should seriously buy this woman a pair of jeans.

Emma realized she hadn't said anything yet, but was pleasantly surprised at the brunette's warm smile that formed on her face, "Hello."

"Hi," Emma breathed out, her breath swirling in the cold air, "May I come in, I bought some more hot chocolate. We used it all last night."

"Of course," Regina stepped aside to let Emma through and into the foyer.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled the tub of hot chocolate out of the plastic bag and placed it on the counter.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Regina asked from behind her, still a hint of a smile on her face.

"Uh, no I'm fine thanks." The blonde eyed her, sensing something was off. Regina seemed happy for lack of a better word, but she seemed to be trying too hard like she was masking a different emotion entirely.

"Did something happen while I was gone, you seem more… chipper."

Regina let out a staccato laugh startling the blonde at the sound and merely turned towards the counter to put on a spotless black apron, "No dear, I was just baking."

"Baking?" Emma questioned.

"Mhmm," Regina hummed, "A fresh apple pie."

Emma gulped and looked over, just now noticing the bowl of freshly chopped apples. She turned back to Regina and looked at her apprehensively, "Uh, Regina…"

Regina's smirk broke into a playful smile, "No need to worry Emma, I promise it's not poisoned."

The brunette's spirited tone made Emma even more flabbergasted, but she hoped the woman was simply in a good mood and there were no mischievous intentions.

"Henry will be home soon and I just wanted to make something for him. He used to love my apple pie, before he started suspecting who I really was…" Regina trailed off as she slowly sprinkled flour on the cutting board.

Emma tried to think of a comforting response but turned her attention to the front of the house as the doorbell rang.

She looked back to Regina who had halted her ministrations, hands covered in flour.

"I'll get it." Emma said as Regina nodded permission.

She walked over the hardwood and opened the door, on the other side stood a man that Emma wasn't all that surprised to see. That being said, even though the curse broke, it didn't mean she wanted to talk to him anymore than before.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"Miss Swan, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here of all places?"

He looked the same, but Emma could tell there was something different about him. He still had his cane but he stood a little straighter, movement a little smoother, and his voice was slightly higher.

"Having a tea party," she responded sarcastically, "what do you want Gold? Or should I call you Rumpelstiltskin?"

He smirked, "Oh, just as feisty as ever I see. That was one thing I always did like about you sheriff, or should I say, Princess?" Flicking his cane to the side, he bent slightly at the knee into a small bow before lifting his head, eyes swirling with hilarity.

Emma frowned, "I'm no Princess."

"On the contrary dearie, you would be, if it hadn't been for her."

Looking over her shoulder she saw Regina step beside her, hands cleaned of flour, giving Gold a hard look. She returned her attention back to the man, her own expression stern.

"Yeah well, ball gowns aren't really my thing. Now why did you come?"

"Now, now, no need to get snippy, would I be correct in hearing that you've convinced your mother to have no harm come to our dear ex-mayor?"

Emma frowned at Gold's obvious jab at Regina losing her job and the blonde could literally feel the irritation coming off the brunette in waves.

Folding her arms, Emma straightened her back and tried to look intimidating as she instinctively moved herself slightly in front of Regina, "Yes, you would be correct, so whatever threats you have you can just go ahead and forget about them."

"Well," Gold said with a slippery smile, "you really are the Savior aren't you?"

He smirked and tilted his head, "No need to worry Miss Swan, I'm not here to harm Her Majesty."

Finally Regina spoke up, "Enough of your games Rumpel, if you're not here to harm me then what are you here for?"

"I'm here to call in a favour," he said, waving his hand in the air, "from Miss Swan."

"Me? If you want a favour from me why did you come to Regina's? You said you were surprised to see me here."

Gold shrugged and tilted his head forward, "I lied."

Emma's patience was wearing thin, "Will you get on with it! What do you need me to do?"

"All in good time dearie, first I need to ask you, how did you feel when you woke up this morning?"

The blonde's look of irritation turned to one of confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh it has to do with everything. How did you feel Regina?" He turned his attention to her, eyes shining, "I bet you woke to a bit of a surprise."

Emma eyes swung to her right, "Regina, what is he talking about?" but her attention was snapped back to Gold as she heard him snicker, "Tisk, tisk dearie. You didn't share the exciting news? I fear Emma; your new confidant isn't as honest as you hope her to be.

"So, I'll ask again, how did you feel this morning Sheriff? A little dizzy? Get a few tingles? Or perhaps did you notice a strange haze in the morning light?"

Emma looked stricken, "How did you know that?"

Regina grabbed her forearm making Emma look at her, "You- you felt it too?"

"What the hell does it mean?!" Emma shook her off not feeling at all comfortable with the current situation.

Gold stayed silent, giving Regina no choice but to explain, "It means that magic is here."

Emma's mouth dropped, "How?"

"From me, dearie," Gold spoken again, triumph in his voice, "I did it overnight when everyone was asleep."

His cocky expression lost its victorious glow, as he continued, "However, there is a problem that I did not foresee, the barrier around Storybrooke still remains, and this is where you come in Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head, "I still don't understand what you want me to do."

Gold took a step closer, his cane brushing Emma's foot, "I want you, to help me find my son, and in doing so I need you to break the barrier that is keeping us all locked in this town. I don't know if you heard, but one of the dwarfs tried to leave town earlier today and once he passed the line he lost his fairytale memory. I can't very well have that happen to me while I search for my son, now can I?"

Emma and Regina exchanged a weary glance as neither of them had known about the dwarf.

"But how am I supposed to break the barrier, I'm not a witch, I don't have any magic." Emma stated, still not understanding.

Gold gave her a knowing grin, "Ah, but you are the product of True Love, the most powerful magic of all."

A small gasp escaped Regina's lips as it dawned on her just how much power Emma could hold.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes and then back to Gold, "It's impossible.. I don't…"

"Regina is a witch and you felt the same thing as her this morning, you felt the lingering effects of new magic as it coursed through your body."

Emma took a shaky step back, gripping the door frame, wishing Gold would wipe that smirk off his face, "I can't…"

His eyes twinkled with mirth, determination and intent laced his words, "Oh you can dearie, and you will."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 – Safety In Your Arms

Emma Swan just couldn't catch a break. Her whole life has been one challenge after the other and now some manipulative old imp had just presented her with another one. Hasn't it been enough stress that she had to go through a fairytale curse being broken, finding out her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and actually do love her, and now she discovers she has magic? Like actual magic. She's still not sure how she feels about this new found ability, magic could be pretty cool, then again she has a suspicion that it could be very bad as well. It feels like she should be carrying a wand and a potions kit, while decked out in a Hogwarts uniform. Could this day get any worse?

She was about to find out that yes, it could.

Both women continued to stare down Gold as Emma still tried to process everything he had just said. So he brought magic to the town last night, which means the former Evil Queen now has her powers back. Emma mentally crossed her fingers that if Regina was to lash out, she would at least spare the blonde, she had defended her after all.

Emma shook her head, trying to get her thoughts back on track. No, no, no, Regina wasn't going to attack anyone; maybe having her magic back could be good as long as she could control it. The brunette could help Emma learn to use hers because she certainly had no bloody idea where to start.

Then a thought struck her, why the hell should she help Rumpel in the first place? This whole favour thing was so overrated anyway. He must have magic of his own; he could figure it out himself for all she cared.

"What if I don't want to help you, Gold? If you brought magic back, shouldn't you have your own powers? Do it yourself."

The playful mirth that had been occupying Gold's eyes for almost the whole conversation vanished in an instant, "I wouldn't be standing here talking to you if I didn't need your help Miss Swan. You will help me whether you want to or not."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. If you don't, you won't be seeing your own son for a very long time."

Emma's eyes widened, "Henry?" she turned her concerned gaze to Regina, "shouldn't he be home by now?"

"Oh don't worry, he's perfectly safe." Gold chimed.

Quicker than a cat Regina lunged forward and Emma just barely managed to grab the woman before she tackled Gold to the ground.

"If you lay one hand on my son's head, I will break every bone in your worthless body!"

Gold shook his head and tisk'd her again, "Save the threats your Majesty for you are in no position to make them. This deal concerns you as well dearie, if our precious little Princess here cannot break the barrier, you won't be seeing Henry either."

Regina tried to lash out again, but Emma strengthened her grip around the struggling woman's waist and spoke into her ear, "Regina, stop."

Surprisingly, the brunette relented and stilled her movements, but kept her death glare firmly in place.

Emma spoke again, "What have you done with him?"

Gold smiled as if that would ease her worries, "I've put him under a spell. Besides the little bit I used to bring magic to this town, I had a tad saved up for special occasions. Good thing too, it came in quite handy."

Emma glared, "Where is he?"

He sighed at her frustration but conceded, "Right now he is currently in a deep sleep and in a perfectly safe place, but I will warn you do not go looking for him as you will never find where he is. You have my word he will remain safe as long as you uphold your end of the bargain Miss Swan."

She nodded in understanding.

"Fine, as long as you do keep your word and no harm comes to him I will try to break the town's barrier. But even if I do have magic I have no idea how to use it, how the hell do you expect me to perform some sort of spell?"

"Simple. The answer is in your arms."

Emma blinked, confused at his statement until she turned her head slightly and met Regina's gaze, only inches away. She didn't even realize she still had a hold on the brunette.

They both jumped and gave each other a good foot of space as Emma tried furiously to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks. She was envious at how fast the other woman could pull herself together.

"You want me to help Miss Swan use her magic?" Regina asked in a tone like the act was impossible.

Gold inclined his head, "Precisely. If you two work together, your powers combined with her white magic will be enough. She doesn't know the power she is capable of. Help her harvest that energy, once she learns the basics of how to control it and bend it to her will, the barrier will break." He turned to leave but Regina wasn't finished just yet.

"And where will you be while we try to figure this out, Gold?"

He looked back at her, "Packing. But you can be sure I will check in to assess your progress so I would suggest you start as soon as possible, patience has never been my best attribute."

Emma could tell the brunette wanted to throw a sneering comment back his way, but she gently grabbed her arm, indicating her to keep quiet.

"Just keep Henry safe." Emma told him in a stern voice.

"Wield that magic Princess and you need not worry about your son."

With one last smirk thrown their way, he turned on his heel and in the next instant, was gone.

Emma squeezed the arm she was still holding making the brunette look to her, fury still storming in her eyes.

"Henry will be fine, Regina. You can teach me to use my magic, we'll break the barrier, and this will all be over in no time."

Regina looked like she wanted to respond but opted for a sharp nod of her head before turning from the blonde's grasp and walked to her study, shutting the door.

Emma sighed, just when things were settling down after the chaos, another storm brews. She could really use a glass of Regina's strongest cider right now. It looked like she was going to be spending another night in the mansion.

XxXxX

It had only been a week but Emma's desperation grew as each day passed. All she had managed to accomplish were little insignificant things like light a candle, levitate a cup, and accidently blow up one of Regina's vases. That had been a fun day.

Any other time she would have thought lighting candles and levitating small objects would be a remarkable achievement, now all it did was discourage her for none of those things were going to help in breaking an invisible barrier.

She had no idea how long it would take to get her magic on track, but if she didn't pick up the pace soon, who knows what Gold would do. Though both women were frustrated and after Regina had stretched Emma to her limits one afternoon, she had told her she was making progress, but it unfortunately takes time to really get a hold of one's powers.

Emma had been staying in the mansion's guest room that whole week and a certain pixie haired mother was starting to get anxious to see her daughter.

After the vase incident and receiving a verbal lashing from Regina, Emma had mumbled something about them taking a break and left the house to stop by Granny's and grab lunch before heading to Snow's apartment. Her parents had been ecstatic to see her but she was barely through the door before they started firing questions at her about why she was still staying with the ex-mayor.

Emma was hesitant to tell her parents about Gold's request and her new found powers, wanting as few people to know about it as possible, but her task was seriously stressing her out and she needed someone besides Regina to talk about it with.

When she told them she could do magic, or at least a poor attempt at it, she wasn't surprised at their reactions. David, which she found out, was his actual name looked at her with a mix of shock and oddly enough pride. Snow on the other hand, looked a little less than thrilled.

"Magic is dangerous, Emma." She had said with warning in her voice, "It can manipulate you and change you, just look at Regina, she's the perfect example."

That being said, when Emma regrettably told them that it was said woman who was helping Emma with her magic, she mentally and physically prepared herself for her parents reactions. However, when Snow shot out of her seat and looked like she was going to have an aneurysm, the blonde literally jumped in fear for her life.

"WHAT? Emma what are you thinking?!" Even David started a little at his wife's outburst. As much as Emma wanted to defend Regina, she couldn't hide the somewhat shamefaced expression that crossed her features. I mean, she was getting assistance from the Evil Queen of all people. No, ex-Evil Queen Emma reminded herself. Ex, very important.

But when she reminded them yet again that Regina wasn't going to do any harm with her returned powers and she just wanted to make sure Henry got home safe, her parents surrendered to the idea that Regina really was the only person who could help. Neither Snow nor David had magic and the fairies hadn't been successful in any of their attempts at breaking the barrier.

XxXxX

Today was the tenth day Emma had been practicing and she was exhausted. Her magic was slowly improving but she wasn't the only one honing her skills. After so many years absent of her powers, Regina was a tad rusty as well, especially since magic seemed to work slightly different here in Storybrooke. It didn't cooperate as easily as it did back in the Enchanted Forest.

She had told Emma magic should feel like an extension of one's self, when done right, it should come easily and naturally.

Regina said this right before she attempted to create a fireball with her hand and instead produced a black plume of smoke that exploded in her face. The blonde had burst out laughing unable to contain herself until she saw the murderous look the older woman directed towards her.

Quickly snapping her mouth shut, Emma scurried away into the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth.

The pair had been closer this past week than they ever had before, seeing as they had to work together in order to save their son. The first few days had been the most difficult for Regina as she was restless and could barely concentrate knowing Henry wasn't at home, safe. Emma had stopped her several times from going to Gold and tearing him a new one. The brunette was tempted to try a locator spell, but Emma stomped that idea as well for fear of Gold knowing and putting Henry in danger. Emma tried to console Regina as best as she could, however she was always hesitant to get too close for fear of being blasted across the room.

Emma sighed and gazed out the small window with heavy lidded eyes. It had been a long morning and by mid-afternoon all she wanted was a nap. She currently found herself at Snow's apartment in her old room, lying on the bed reliving this morning's events.

They had been practicing nonstop and Regina suggested they go to the barrier to see exactly what they were up against. It was quiet on the road when they exited Regina's Mercedes and walked up to the town line. No cars ever travelled this far out of town since no one could leave.

Emma watched as Regina stood a few feet back from the invisible barrier, looking up into empty air, concentration etched on her face. She took another step forward and raised her hand as if searching for something.

A slight jolt of panic ran through Emma and before she could stop the words they were tumbling out her mouth, "Careful, don't step over the line."

Regina halted her movements and looked down to see her boot inches from the line of spray-paint someone had marked earlier.

"I cast the curse, but I wasn't exactly affected by it, I still retained all my memories from my old life. I don't think I'll lose my new memories if I were to cross the line, just my magic." She turned just in time to see Emma visibly relax and fought the smile of gratitude that wanted to spread onto her face.

Keeping her expression blank she quickly added, "But I appreciate your concern."

The smile that Emma offered her caught Regina by surprise, it was so genuine and filled with warmth. The brunette had a hard time believing it was indeed directed at her.

"So," Emma said, walking over and standing next to her, "What exactly are you looking for?"

Regina turned once again and extended an arm, her hand glowing a light purple. "As you can see the barrier is undetectable, I'm trying to locate the energy so as to draw it out and make it visible. It will be much easier to deal with if we can see it."

Emma nodded her head and watched on in fascination as Regina's hand grew brighter while she mumbled indiscernible words under her breath. After another moment Emma saw a flicker of ice blue light flash in front of her. Tearing her eyes from the brunette she looked at the light glowing a few feet ahead of them as it pulsed in the empty air. Only a few seconds later, the light changed and turned into what looked like a wave in water, spreading out in all directions as the barrier revealed itself. Inch by inch, more of it could be seen as the ripple spread over what looked like a thick wall of liquid, light pulsing every few seconds.

When Regina lowered her hand, which was no longer glowing, Emma took it all in. The barrier reached all the way from one side of the road to the other, disappearing into the trees and tapering off into the white of the sky.

"Whoa," Emma said, still gaping, "No wonder I felt kinda weird when I first drove into town, I had to go through this.. thing."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's extensive vocabulary, "Yes well, now that we can see it, I can try to remove it."

Emma looked at her, "You're going to try and break it? Gold wanted me to do it."

"I don't think he cares who does the actual deed dear, just as long as it's gone."

"Well, how can I help, I don't know exactly what to do."

Regina smiled, "That's alright, you just stand back, I want to see how problematic this is going to be."

Emma hesitated, wanting to help, but knew it would be pointless. She still didn't really have a grip on her magic yet and figured it would be best to just let Regina do her thing. It certainly was fun to watch Regina get into her element, it was fascinating and not to mention a bit of a turn on at the same time. But Emma tried not to think too much into that last bit.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette witch squared her stance and raised both arms this time, hands starting to glow. Emma could feel the magic radiating off her and knew Regina was putting every ounce of concentration she had into the task.

Only a few seconds passed before Emma could tell things weren't going as smooth as Regina wanted. A light sheen of sweat had appeared on the brunette's brow and while her hands were radiating a brilliant purple, they had also started to shake. Regina took a step closer to the barrier and placed both her hands on the light blue surface, a fresh set of ripples spreading out from her touch.

Emma took a hesitant step forward with worry etched on her face at seeing and almost feeling the stress the brunette was under. She took a closer look and noticed not only were Regina's hands glowing, but her whole body seemed to be putting off a purple haze, while a deeper purple swirled its way around her eyes.

"Regina…" Emma didn't like this, something was wrong.

"Stay back." Regina objected, strain evident in her voice.

The barrier had started to pulse again with light and a breeze began to swirl up around the women's feet. Wisps of blonde hair flew into Emma's eyes as she urgently wiped them from her face, noticing that the wind was effected Regina as well, but in a calmer state. It was like time had slowed around the brunette, her clothes and hair whipping around in sharp languid movements.

"Regina, stop!" Emma yelled, but knew her plea went unheard as the witch was consumed by the magic coursing through her veins.

Emma tried to push forward to reach her but a gust of wind hit her full force and knocked her off balance, making her retreat a few paces. Right as she managed to lift herself into a standing position a brilliant light shot out from the barrier like blue flames as Regina was thrown backwards. Emma leapt forward and caught her right before she slammed into the ground.

Then just as quickly as it started, the light and wind were gone. An unsettling calm washed around them as little bits of dirt and grass that had begun to float in the air slowly drifted back down to the earth.

As gracefully as she could, Emma lowered them both down to a sitting position, Regina slumped in her arms.

Brown eyes were wide and blank, unresponsive, as the last traces of purple left them. Gripped with fear Emma gently cupped the other woman's face, "Regina, look at me," still there was no reaction and Emma's grip tightened, "Please, look at me Regina."

It would be so easy to let go, Regina vaguely thought, give in to the power of her magic and fade away into nothing. Why bother come back to consciousness for all she would be met with is pain. Daniel was dead and gone, she had killed her own father, her mother had only ever provided her with suffering and false love, Henry now had his real mom and a new family. Where did she fit in? She didn't. The town hated her, they wouldn't hurt her on Snow's orders, but no longer did the citizens just fear her as the cold mayor, now they loathed her as the Evil Queen. Who could love someone like that?

It was then through her desolation she felt a warmth creep through her bones as she internally tried to identify where it was coming from. Her mind ticked and sorted until she realized she should be lying on the cold dampness of an empty street after being blasted back from the magic barrier. But what she felt wasn't hard or cold; it was soft and enveloped her like a blanket. Playing back the scene in her still lethargic state, it dawned on her that what she felt, was Emma.

Dark eyes finally fluttered with recognition and turned their piercing gaze to meet green. Emma thought she had never felt happier in her life.

The blonde let out a choked laugh and smiled in relief, "Are you alright?"

As Regina lay curled in Emma's arms she was still having a hard time processing the thought that this woman, the same woman who broke her curse, actually cared for her wellbeing if not more than that, if the glassiness to her eyes was anything to go by. She couldn't fight the feeling of how protected and secure she felt in the sheriff's embrace and just how right it felt. Biting her lip she tried to halt the onslaught of emotions that hit her heart in that moment but one damned tear still managed to find its way down her cheek.

Her eyes grew wide as she felt a soft thumb brush it away, her breath hitching at the contact.

Emma gingerly ran her fingers through soft brown locks before speaking again, "Tell me you're alright."

Trying to get her emotions and thoughts in check Regina nodded slowly, "I'm fine."

Emma's brow scrunched together and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sound coming from behind them.

"Well that was quite the show!"

Both women stiffened and turned their gaze to none other than Mr. Gold.

Emma helped Regina to her feet and stepped slightly forward but kept a hand resting on the brunette's lower back as she could tell Regina's legs hadn't quite found their strength yet.

"As impressive as your attempt was dearie, I told you, you would need Emma's help to break the barrier."

"I wanted to see what we were dealing with." Regina shot back, finding her voice.

Gold stared at her with no hint of concern, "Looks like you found out. Better luck next time, just don't take too long."

Another blink and he was gone. Emma grumbled a few choice words about the man before she led Regina to the passenger seat. After closing the door she walked around and plopped down behind the wheel. The brunette must have really been wiped out for her to not complain about Emma assuming she would be driving.

The blonde started the ignition and turned on the heat as they both sat in silence. Taking a chance, Emma reached out and grasped Regina's hand in hers, drawing soothing circles with her thumb.

She looked up and was met with a weak smile. Emma knew Regina was powerful and if whatever she did had taken that much out of her, the blonde could tell she was going to have to get a hold of her magic, and quick.

When Regina spoke, uneasiness settled into each of their minds, "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

That was definitely not what Emma wanted to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 – The Road Less Traveled

A soft knock echoed on the bedroom door making Emma stir from her slumber. Snow poked her head in to see her daughter sprawled out on the mattress, eyes still closed.

"Emma?"

Emma shifted and slowly opened her eyes, "Hey mom."

A grin spread across Snow's face at the name as she glided across the hardwood floor to sit at the end of the bed.

She reached out and placed a comforting hand on the blanket over Emma's leg before speaking, "How are you feeling?"

Emma grunted, "Still tired as hell. Regina did all the work today and yet I feel like I've run a marathon."

Snow nodded her head, "This is new for you Emma and you've been practicing every day this week, it's bound to zap some of your energy."

The blonde groaned and rubbed her forehead, "And just look where it's gotten me, we've accomplished nothing. The barrier is still up, Gold still has Henry, and my powers aren't any better than they were before."

She pushed herself up to rest her back against the pillows, eyes staring down at her hands in contemplation before looking up to meet her mother's gaze, "What am I going to do MM?"

Snow's lips lifted at the nickname that Emma still called her, but she didn't mind. She actually kind of liked it.

"I wish I had an answer for you Em, but unfortunately my knowledge of magic is very limited."

Emma gave a soft chuckle in response, "I thought moms were supposed to know the answer to everything."

The brunette gasped in false hurt, "Of course I have the answer to everything," she said, before adding, "to normal situations, anyway."

Emma rolled her eyes, "What the hell is normal these days?"

At that Snow sighed, "Not a lot."

Her hand absentmindedly rubbed Emma's leg again before playing with a thread on the worn blanket, "But I could have had the answer when you had your first fall and scraped your knee or the answer if there was a bully at school, or I could have had the answer to what dress you should have worn to your first ball."

She blinked back tears only to look into green eyes shining right back at her.

"Mom…" Emma started.

"I know," Snow nodded and looked down, letting out a shaky laugh, "I know."

Looking back up at her daughter, she took her hand and squeezed. "This is hard Emma but after everything you've been through, I'm confident you can accomplish anything, and I will be with you every step of the way. Your father and I both will."

She reached up and brushed a strand of blonde hair from Emma's face, curling it behind her ear, pushing down the thought of all the times she wished she could have brushed and braided that golden hair during Emma's childhood.

"Henry will be alright and Gold will be out of our way soon enough when he leaves to find his son. Everything will be okay in the end."

"What if it doesn't turn out okay?" Emma asked as her shoulders slumped forward.

Snow responded with a comforting grin, "If it's not okay, then it's not the end."

Emma had always been a pretty confident person, but as of late that confidence had been dwindling. However, now as she sat here with her mother, she couldn't help but be warmed by Snow's words. Emma had faced many challenges in her life and this was just another one along the journey that she was most definitely determined to overcome.

XxXxX

It was nearing 9 o'clock in the evening now as Emma walked towards the mansion's front door. She had told Regina she would be back after dinner with her parents saying she needed to fill them in and check to make sure everything else with the town was running smoothly.

What she had told the brunette was the truth, but she also wanted to give Regina some space after what happened at the barrier. Part of Emma didn't want to leave her alone as she could clearly see the woman was quite drained from the event, but she didn't want to hover either, acting like some over protective parent. So instead, she had suggested to Regina she lay down and rest and Emma would return later that evening.

Using the key Regina had given her, which she had been a little more than surprised to receive, she unlocked the door and slid her way in closing it quietly behind her. It wasn't late, but after everything that had happened that morning, Emma certainly didn't expect Regina to wait up for her.

The house was dark and so Emma figured Regina had gone up to bed, but a light in the study caught the blonde's eye. After pulling her boots off, she made her way over to the lightly lit room and slowly pushed the door open.

The first thing she saw was the fire crackling in the fireplace, flames dancing and casting shadows on the otherwise dim walls. The only other light source was from a small lamp on the desk. Swinging her eyes to the right, Emma heard a light clink of glass scraping along a hard surface and found Regina standing in front of a bookcase. Her left hand that also held her drink, gripped the top shelf bearing her weight as she leaned forward staring at an old picture of Henry.

Emma looked back down and noticed the brunette had kicked off her heels but still wore the black pants and sweater combo she had on that morning.

There was a nagging feeling at the back of Emma's mind, warning her something was off. Not necessarily danger, but with Regina herself. Emma had rarely seen her without heels, she never slouched, and usually the ex-mayor could hear Emma approach before she even walked in the door.

She took a slow step inside the study and kept her voice low as to not startle the other woman, "Regina?"

Emma could see the slight jolt that went through the brunette's body at just now realizing someone else was in the room with her. Slowly Regina turned her gaze and Emma's stomach tightened as she immediately knew something was wrong. Regina's usually bright chocolate eyes were now out of focus and red-rimmed from the tears that trickled down her face.

Emma had an overwhelming urge to pull the weary woman into her arms, but bit her lip and instead just took a cautious step forward.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina just shook her head as she closed her eyes, swinging her arm off the shelf, barely keeping the glass from flying out of her hand.

Emma's eyes traveled to the decanter of cider that resided on the mahogany desk on the other side of the room. It was almost empty.

Turning her attention back to the now trembling woman, Emma inched closer still, "Tell me what happened, Regina."

The brunette's head snapped back up her eyes shining for a moment before the cloudiness settled back in, another tear making its escape.

"I don't know what to do," she said in a hushed breath.

Emma took another step, "What do you mean?"

Regina shook her head again, trying to clear her thoughts, "It's too strong, I– I don't know what to do."

"What's too strong, the barrier?"

Regina bobbed her head unevenly, in a way very unlike her usual graceful self.

The blonde took another step, arms now slightly raised in a reassuring motion, "Hey, I know you feel discouraged about this morning but Gold said we need my magic as well to break it. As soon as I practice a bit more, we'll knock it down no problem."

A sudden fire burned behind the brunette's eyes startling Emma, "If my magic isn't strong enough what can yours possibly do?!" she shouted out, taking another gulp from her glass, finishing it off.

She made to walk over and pour herself another but Emma stepped in front, blocking her way.

"I know I'm new to all this Regina but I'm doing the best I can, you think I don't want Hen-"

"DON'T!" Regina yelled, staggering away from Emma's arms that were trying to steady her.

"Don't talk about my son, I am his m- mother, if I can't protect him, no one can."

"Regina," Emma tried again, reaching for the brunette, but she just pulled back.

"No, don't." she held up a shaking hand, "Was this your plan all along Miss Swan? Weaken me, use me, then break the barrier yourself and take Henry away?"

"What?" Emma asked, incredulous, "Regina, no, of course not."

"Do not lie to me!" The fury in Regina's eyes was unmistakable, but it wasn't sharp, it was unfocused and blind due to the alcohol. Emma forced herself not to over react or lash out because she knew the brunette wasn't thinking clearly.

"Regina, stop, you know I'm not lying. You've had a few drinks and you're upset. Please, let's just –"

In the next second Emma barely had time to see a flash of glass hurtling through the air before she ducked out of the way.

The glass smashed into the fireplace behind her, shards hissing in the flames.

She stumbled on the floor and whipped her head back to look at the brunette whose eyes were wide with shock and mouth open, as if trying to comprehend how the glass had left her hand.

Emma wasn't angry but damn that had been close.

Regina stumbled forward before jerking to a halt, "Emma, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean– " she didn't finish as she spun and rushed from the room.

Blinking a few times, Emma scrambled to her feet and ran out the door. She made it to the foyer before she stopped and found Regina standing in the middle of the vast room, looking very small and very broken.

Regina looked up, regret lingering in her dark eyes, before her gaze fell back to the floor.

"What if we can't get him back?"

Her voice was so quiet Emma could hardly hear her.

"We'll get him back," Emma reassured.

"He's all I have, Henry is all I have… if I don't have him I'll be alone. I'll have no one."

Regina's voice cracked as she curled her arms tighter around herself in a protective gesture, eyes unfocused.

Emma slowly walked over to stand in front of the brunette, keeping her voice low but strong, "We will get Henry back Regina, I promise. You won't be alone."

Delicately, Emma reached out and pulled Regina's arms from around her waist, clasping her small hands in her own. Regina's eyes closed at the contact.

"You will have your son back and if you want," Emma paused and took a steadying breath before looking up, willing to see the pair of deep dark eyes that she had grown to love, "you'll have me too."

Regina's eyes fluttered open as she lifted her gaze from Emma's hands on hers to meet warm green eyes.

Emma saw tears had formed in the brunettes eyes but they looked warmer and more hesitant than the blonde had ever seen.

"I would like that." Regina whispered.

The saying went; a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. Maybe the same thing could be said for emotions. Regina wasn't sure if this is what she really wanted or if it was just the alcohol that was currently running through her system but either way the pull she felt towards Emma was disarmingly strong. All she could focus on were soft pink lips mere inches away. She wanted to feel them on her own. She had to feel them.

Emma felt the pull as well but hesitated, unsure if that is exactly what the brunette wanted. However, before she could put anymore thought into it, the brunette closed the gap. The way Regina's lips pressed against hers, Emma felt like she had never truly kissed before. It was filled with a needy passion and an edge of hesitance as they were exposed to the other in that moment. No walls were up, no masks in place, just welcoming warmth drawing them in and never wanting to let go.

Emma deepened the kiss sliding one hand around Regina's waist as the other traveled to tangle itself in short brown locks. Regina's arms were wrapped around Emma's lower back, holding on like the blonde was her lifeline, the only thing keeping her afloat.

It lasted for only a few moments, but Emma felt like it had been hours as time ceased to have any order when she was embraced with the brunette. They finally broke apart resting their foreheads together and if it was any indication by the deep breaths Regina was taking, Emma was sure the older woman felt the same.

Their breath mingled together as they continued to hold onto each other tightly, stuck in place not quite ready to let go.

Emma was the first to break the silence with a content sigh and a whisper of the brunette's name from her lips, "Regina…"

Hearing her name seemed to shake Regina from her daze and she started to pull away.

Emma feared this would happen, they would have a moment of peace, of happiness and then Regina would throw her walls back up and make some excuse for what just occurred.

Not this time, Emma thought.

Emma was a runner, always had been, but if she left, Emma knew she would just run right back. She realized then with certainty that she wanted to be a part of Regina's happy ending. Emma wanted the brunette to know that she would be there for her; she cared for her and wasn't going to leave the broken woman like everyone else had.

Tightening her hold, Emma pulled Regina back to her causing their bodies to press together once more. She soothed her fingers through the brunette's hair and leaned in farther to whisper against her ear, "Please don't pull away Regina, stay with me."

Regina's mind was reeling and she couldn't focus, couldn't take that final step to make the decision which she always made to close off, to deflect so nothing could break through her walls of steel. She wanted to turn away so badly and tell Emma this would never happen again but another part of her, a bigger part wanted the complete opposite. The warmth and security she felt was overwhelming and suffocating in the best way imaginable. She wanted to drown in it, in Emma's arms, her scent, her comfort, her love.

Love. Could she call it that? Is that what she was feeling? It seemed impossible. She had fought for so hard and so long to find happiness and was never able to reach it; she would get a taste only to have it torn away just before her fingers could take a firm grasp.

But this time she had reached far enough, it was in her grasp now in the form of a strong, confident and caring woman with hair of gold and piercing green eyes. All Regina had to do was let go, let go of her insecurity and uncertainty of having her happiness be torn away from her yet again. Let go of the fear that had plagued her heart for nearly all her life.

"Stay with me," Emma repeated, holding Regina even tighter, nuzzling her face into the smooth tanned skin of Regina's neck, "I won't leave you Regina, I'll keep you safe."

Regina knew this was it; there was no turning back if she gave in. The pull and need for the woman in her arms was too strong and she either had to turn away and never look back or take the road less traveled, one that she had closed off so many years ago, break through the gate and start down a fresh path.

"You, Henry, and I can be a family. I will do everything I can to make you happy, anything for you to have your happy ending."

A sob broke through Regina's lips at Emma's last words. Pain, strength, and love all beat through her heart as it threatened to explode. She hadn't felt the power of these emotions in a very long time and yet in that moment she welcomed them with open arms, allowing herself to be consumed. She had never felt better in her life.

"Emma," she gasped, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder as sobs wracked her body.

"Don't leave," she choked, "please, everyone always leaves me."

Emma's response was to just hold on tighter, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Regina didn't know how long they stood there in the middle of the room, it could have been five minutes, or it could have been an hour. The last thing she remembers is her knees feeling very weak before the blonde scooped her up into strong arms, her eyes falling shut as she succumbed to calming darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 – Unexpected Accusations

Regina began to stir under the covers when she felt another weight press on the mattress. Slowly she opened her eyes, trying to fight off the headache that was getting stronger by the second. How much did I drink?

"Good morning."

She turned her head towards the source of the voice and was met with a warm smile from Emma who sat on the edge of her bed, a tray of food on her lap.

"I made you breakfast," she shrugged sheepishly, "and I also brought two aspirin and water. You're going to need it after last night."

Regina looked down to the simple breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, toast, a little bowl of fruit, and a steaming cup of coffee. As she looked back up at Emma, the previous night's events all came rushing back into the forefront of her mind.

Sulking in her office.

Staring at Henry's picture.

Multiple glasses of cider and crying.

Arguing, throwing her glass at Emma.

Emma holding her in her arms, kissing Emma.

Kissing Emma…

Regina's eyes widened as the images flashed before her, clambering to a sitting position.

The blonde recognized Regina's panic and quickly put the tray down on the bedside table before scooting closer to the older woman, grabbing her hands.

"Hey, you're alright."

Regina tried to pull her hands away, blinking furiously as her headache pounded against her skull.

Emma kept her grip firm and moved even closer, "Regina, look at me."

She looked up, releasing a shuddering breath, "Did you mean it?" she blurted out.

Emma furrowed her brow, "Did I mean what?"

Clearing her throat, Regina tried to sound stronger than she felt, "Last night, did you mean what you said?"

Emma's features softened in realization, she knew it took a lot for Regina to ask that, she knew the woman hated sounding fragile, but even Queen's had insecurities.

Emma nodded, "Every word."

At first Regina thought it had all been a dream, a nightmare really where any chance at happiness had yet again been stolen from her. But as Emma sat in front of her, holding out two painkillers and a glass of water she knew it had been real, Emma had stayed.

The blonde had said she wouldn't leave Regina, she would get their son back, and she would give Regina her happy ending. That's all she ever really wanted.

XxXxX

They had been working all morning to improve and build Emma's magic before resting for lunch. An hour later found both women in Regina's back yard, standing a few feet apart, facing each other.

"You really did well this morning, but I want to try something new." Regina spoke lightly, but her features were serious.

Emma nodded, weary but determined. She felt good, she was really starting to get a feel for her magic and was able to control it much better than before.

"I'm going to create a shield around myself and I want you to break through it. It will be similar to the barrier, just on a smaller scale, but I want to see how far your powers have progressed."

Emma nodded and let out a breath, "Alright, let's give it a go."

The brunette took a step back and turned her palms forward, arms slightly apart from her sides. Gaze steady in concentration a shimmer of familiar purple smoke formed completely encompassing her, before it turned clear.

She looked back up at Emma, "Remember what I told you, magic is about emotion, you must believe and feel it in you. Focus and feel what you want to happen. Imagine my shield being broken, coming apart at the seams until it's completely gone."

"Right," Emma stepped forward and raised her hand, palm grazing the shields surface. She could feel the resistance against her hand, the barrier doing its job ensuring to keep her out.

"You can do this."

Emma looked into Regina's encouraging eyes and smiled, thankful for her faith.

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Emma envisioned her magic flowing through her and what it was she wanted to accomplish. She pictured the barrier falling apart, cracking, wasting away into nothing.

Her raised hand was illuminated in a soft golden light, but still nothing happened.

Forcing herself to keep her thoughts on track, Emma tightened her muscles, trying to muster the energy she knew was lingering just beneath the surface. She could feel it inside her, bubbling, waiting to be released; she just had to find the right way to free it.

Suddenly her eyes changed focus from the shield in front of her to the woman behind it. Magic was about emotion, so who was it that brought powerful feelings out of Emma? Henry did, her son, he wasn't going to be safe until he was back home in her arms. Her parents, Snow and David, she finally knew the love of a mother and father. And now there was Regina.

Emma's eyes closed slowly, almost as if she was unaware of the action, an image of Regina in her mind. She could see her dark eyes which held so much in a single look, she could feel the softness of her lips, and the warmth of her embrace.

Her heart thudded in her chest and then she felt it, like a wave of fire rushing through her, an internal blanket of warmth, comfort, and power.

Flicking her eyes open a blinding flash of white erupted from her hand, shattering the force field in an explosion that sent Regina flying backwards.

Emma was left standing unaffected, paralyzed at what had just happened.

Her eyes were finally drawn to the still form that was lying on the ground, now a good 15 feet away.

"Shit, Regina!"

The blonde rushed forward and dropped to her knees. She was just about in hysterics before Regina rolled over and stared at Emma, wide eyed.

"Jesus, are you alright?! I'm so sorry!"

Emma's hands fretted about uselessly trying to decipher if there were any injuries.

"Emma, I'm alright."

"No, you're not; you just flew halfway across the yard! Is anything broken? Where does it hurt?"

A slightly shaking hand reached out and grasped the blonde's, effectively stilling her movements.

"I'm okay. I'm just surprised you were able to get through my shield so easily."

Emma opened her mouth but no words came out, she just watched as Regina lifted herself into a sitting position, keeping her hold on Emma's hand.

"I didn't think you would succeed on the first try, but then again, you've always managed to surprise me."

Regina gave her a reassuring smile, telling her she honestly was fine, just a little shaken.

Emma nodded and helped the brunette to her feet.

They stood still for a moment. Emma had one hand on Regina's waist while the other slowly made its way up to tuck a stray piece of hair around Regina's ear, causing the brunette to blush. It was such a simple act, yet it made her feel appreciated, wanted.

The blonde had an overwhelming feeling of wanting to close the small gap that separated them, their kiss from the previous night lingering in her mind. She was just about to inch forward when Regina spoke.

"What were you thinking of?"

"When?" Emma asked.

"As you were trying to release your magic, I told you it was about emotion and obviously whatever you thought of to tap into it worked, so what did you think of?"

It was Emma's turn to blush and look away, mumbling under her breath.

"What was that?" Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked, not letting the blonde off the hook that easily.

Emma sighed, "I said, my family."

"Oh," Regina looked down, hurt flooding her heart. Her gaze was cold as she turned from the blonde's grasp, "Yes, I suppose you would think of them."

Emma reached out again and turned the brunette to face her, "That includes you too, Regina."

Brown eyes snapped back up, disbelief clearly shown.

"My family includes my parents, Henry, and you." Emma smiled as she slowly moved forward, her mouth hovering over Regina's, "But mostly I was thinking about this," she whispered against the brunette's lips before capturing them in a soft kiss.

Regina went stiff for a moment before relaxing, her arms winding themselves around Emma's neck, pulling their bodies closer together.

The kiss was gentle and short lived as Emma pulled back and rested her forehead against Regina's, releasing a content sigh.

"I think today was very productive if I do say so myself, how about a glass of your cider as my reward?"

Regina smirked and slid her hand into Emma's pulling her towards the house, "I think that can be arranged."

XxXxX

The bell chimed above Granny's as the blonde and brunette stepped through the door and out of the cold. They had decided to go out for dinner tonight, take a break from the confines of the mansion.

The restaurants patron's smiles toward Emma soon turned to suspicious and hesitant expressions as they noticed Regina behind her. No one said anything however, knowing the sheriff would give them an earful if they threw out any insults.

"Emma!"

The blonde turned her head, looking around for whoever had called out her name when she saw her parents sitting at a booth towards the back.

Emma glanced towards Regina whose cold mask had been put back on due to the unwelcome atmosphere around them.

Putting her hand on the small of her back, she whispered, "It'll be fine, come on."

They made their way to the table as David got up and slid next to Snow to make room for their new guests.

Just as Emma was leading Regina into the other side of the booth, she reached down and gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it. Neither noticed Snow eyeing the exchange like a hawk.

"Regina," David greeted her with an actual somewhat pleasant expression on his face.

"Nice to see you out of the house," Snow added as she eyed the brunette across from her.

Regina's features stayed neutral as she replied, "Yes, well Emma and I have been very busy."

"I'm sure." Snow said coolly.

Emma shot her mother a look, silently asking what her problem was.

David seemed to notice the unexpected tension and tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"So, Emma, how is your magic coming along?"

Happy for the question, Emma smiled at her father, "Pretty good actually, I'm really starting to get the hang of it. I haven't broken a vase in weeks." She looked over to Regina giving her a smirk.

The brunette's lips lifted slightly, glancing towards Emma before focusing back down at the menu.

Snow stared at them both, her own menu completely forgotten.

Emma looked back to her parents and continued, "I've been working to measure and influence my magic to my will, trying to keep it in balance like levitating things and lighting a room full of candles. I also managed to poof from one spot to another, but that move still needs a little more practice.

"Today though, we did something new. Regina put up a barrier of her own to see if I could get through it before I tried on the actual thing, and I was able to break it no problem."

"Don't get too cocky, dear." Regina remarked under her breath.

Emma laughed and slightly nudged the other woman's shoulder causing Regina to let out a huff, but grinned despite of herself.

Snow was confused by her daughter and Regina's behavior, it was playful, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Hey you guys, what can I get you?"

All four of them looked up to see Ruby with her notebook in hand, ready for their orders.

"I'll have my usual Rubes, with a hot chocolate please." Emma said, handing her the menu.

Regina looked at Emma, "Hot chocolate with dinner?"

"Don't judge." Emma shot back.

Ruby grinned as she jotted down everyone else's orders before heading back to the kitchen.

Snow folded her hands on the table, "Have you heard anything about Henry?" she asked in an attempt to sober up the two women in front of her.

It worked as Emma and Regina shared a glance before looking at Snow, "No, we haven't." Emma spoke.

"We haven't had any visits from Rumpel for a while, so I'm sure he'll check on our progress soon." Regina said voice tight at the thought of her son.

"Well," Snow said keeping her eyes on Regina, "maybe if you were teaching Emma something other than parlor tricks you could have had him back by now."

"Snow!" Emma looked at her mother, eyes wide.

Regina's eyes flashed with fury as she eyed the short haired brunette, "Do you think I don't want Henry back? That I'm just taking my sweet time teaching your daughter magic?"

"I wouldn't be able to do anything right now if Regina wasn't helping me." Emma defended.

David looked to his wife, confused by her remark, "Snow, we both know magic is complicated. I'm sure Regina is teaching Emma to the best of her knowledge. It can't be learnt overnight."

Emma looked at her father in slight shock, but felt a rush of gratitude towards him for trying to see reason.

Unfortunately, Snow now looked even more irritated.

"You're going to take her side, seriously?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, but I can only imagine how difficult it must be for them to accomplish anything knowing Henry isn't safe at home."

"It's been weeks David and they're no closer to breaking the barrier than they were at the beginning."

"Okay, what the hell?" Emma interrupted, her voice rising causing people to look their way.

"You knew this was going to be difficult when we talked the other day. You told me you had confidence in me and things would turn out alright. You also know that Regina is the only person who can help me in this, so why are you all of a sudden attacking her?"

"Why are you all of a sudden so defensive of her?" Snow shot back.

Emma narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher what her mother was getting at, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that Emma, I saw the way you two looked at each other and how you practically walked over hand in hand to the table."

Emma gaped at her mother while Regina sat ramrod straight, her jaw clenched in anger.

"Exactly what kind of spells have you been using Regina?"

The blonde couldn't believe her mother, was she thinking that Regina had put some sort of spell on her? And how had she even picked up on their newly developed feelings for each other when it was so new to Regina and Emma themselves. Emma had taken the older woman's hand for a brief moment in comfort and reassurance, not make out with her in front of the whole diner.

Regina on the other hand could believe it. She was fuming towards her long-time enemy. Trust in Snow White to accuse her of bad deeds and try to destroy something else that made her happy.

Regina actually thought things were starting to look up, she actually thought that the two idiots were accepting the fact that she was trying to be better, that they had trust in their own daughter who defended that she was a good person, and not just an Evil Queen.

And yet here Snow was, looking at them both with incredulity and anger that someone could actually care for a woman like her.

Some things never change, she thought.

When Regina spoke, her voice was low and bitter, "You really just can't stand the thought of me having any kind of happiness, can you?"

Snow blinked as her hateful expression faltered.

An inky purple cloud engulfed Regina before she reappeared standing on the outside of the booth, eyes focused on Snow.

"You sit there and accuse me of casting a spell on her. I am teaching your daughter magic for one reason and one reason only; to get our son back. I would have broken the barrier myself but unfortunately her magic is needed to complete the task. Despite what you think Snow White, Emma is staying at my house on her own free will. I'm not forcing her to stay there and I most certainly have not cast some sort of spell on her."

Regina could see the pixie haired woman was starting to regret her words now, but it was too late.

"I guess some beliefs never change, in this world or the last."

A dark purple cloud began to engulf her again as she made her leave, the last thing she heard was Emma's voice calling to her but she shut it out, along with everything else.

"Regina, wait!"

Emma lunged from her seat trying to grab onto the brunette, but she was too late.

Her hand grasping at nothing but the quickly fading haze of particles that was Regina's magic.

Emma stared at the spot for several moments feeling her own rage slowly bubble to the surface before she wheeled around and glared at her mother.

"What have you done?"

"Emma," Snow managed to squeak out, now truly regretting what she had said.

"You thought she put some sort of spell on me?!" Emma shouted, all the customers in the diner listening with curiosity.

Snow's eyes were pleading, "I'm sorry, I overreacted and jumped to conclusions."

"Regina has done nothing but help me with my magic." Emma said, pointing her finger at Snow.

"Henry is our number one priority, but that doesn't mean we can't help each other in the process. Regina is a good person and if everyone would open their eyes and stop living in the past they would be able to see it."

"Emma, I know, I-"

"No, you don't know." Emma interjected. "God, I'm so sick of this. You're an adult; you should understand everything isn't always black and white. You just can't give up the feud between the two of you that has been going on for far too long, and deep down you will always think of her as evil, someone who isn't capable of love or being loved."

Emma leaned over the table, never breaking her eye contact, "But you're wrong, she's quite capable of it, she would give her life for Henry and while the kid doesn't always show it, I know he loves her. I love her." Emma said without skipping a beat before she paused, realizing what she had just said, but she felt no regret or mistake in her words, they rang true.

Steeling her features she continued, "That woman has been surrounded by hate and loneliness and disappointment all her life, and it's about damn time someone offered her more than that."

Emma took a breath and stood up straight, looking over her shoulder, "Ruby, I'll take my order to go."

She turned back around and looked at her parents again, "I care about her and I am not going to abandon her like everyone else has. You can accept that or not, but there is nothing you can say to change my mind."

With that, Emma turned on her heel and marched up to the counter, taking the carry out bag from Ruby and slapping her money down on the counter.

She didn't look back as she walked out the door with a determined stride, the little bell ringing once again, signaling her exit.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 – The Wait Is Over

Regina stood under her apple tree gazing at the now ripe fruit that had slowly returned to health after the curse broke. Funny, she thought, she figured the tree would have stayed rotten after the curse, rotten just like her. That's how everyone saw her, right?

Angry tears trickled down her cheeks before she swiftly wiped them away, even though no one was around to see. She was completely alone as she trembled in the cold, her winter coat not quite able to keep out the icy chill. She was hungry and sad and more numb that she could remember being in a long time. Her eyes turned to the sky, dark clouds covering every inch. She twisted her gaze left and right trying to find just a single star through the grey haze, willing for the clouds to part to offer her one little bit of piece. She always felt better when she looked at the stars.

Another tear slipped out as a gust of wind flew around her, but this time she didn't bother wiping it away, there was no point.

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to Daniel and the life she could have had. Everything would have been so much easier, so much simpler if they had been able to run away together. Sure, they wouldn't have been wealthy nor had the luxuries of living in a castle, but they would have been together, and she would have been happy.

Regina pictured it in her mind, they could have lived on a little farm, had a few horses, grown their own vegetables in a garden at the back of their cottage. Perhaps, they could have even had children. It would have been enough.

She wouldn't have needed magic in that life because she would have been content, no feelings of revenge, of hatred, and no need for power to fill the empty hole in her heart.

She had thought this curse would bring her happiness and she could be in a place where finally, finally she could be herself. Not the Evil Queen, not the wife of a king, but just Regina. She hoped this new world would be like a restart button, but she had been sorely mistaken. At first she had thought she was happy, or at least something similar, satisfaction or fulfillment. But as the time dragged on she realized this town was as much a prison to her as it was to the people she cursed.

Everyone went about their days blissfully unaware of their old life while she was trapped in time with the same anger and loneliness that she had in her previous life.

That is why she had adopted Henry, to attempt to fill that void in her heart, hoping beyond hope he could bring back the light to her eyes. At first it worked, she could honestly say that she loved him and every time he asked her for one more bedtime story or when he asked if he could go to work with her because he didn't want to leave her side, or when he got out of class and ran into her arms, she could say in those moments, she was happy.

Then he got his hands on that storybook and Emma came to town and everything fell apart. And yet the woman who should hate her the most was the only one willing to give her a chance, the woman who helped their son to see that there was more to her than just the Evil Queen. Emma, the daughter of Snow White, could see through her walls, could crack them with one look and a smile, she was the one ready to give Regina her happy ending.

Regina hated the need to rely on someone; she had always been a woman to hold her own, to walk with her head held high in confidence even if she was feeling anything but. She had learned during her years as Queen to block out cruel things people said, to not let them affect her, but she could not deny that tonight, Snow's words had managed to seep their way in.

She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the last of her tears out and keeping any new ones from forming. She hated depending on anyone but herself; however in that moment what she wanted more than anything was Emma by her side.

She wanted reassurance that things would turn out alright and have it be true because everything else in her life had fallen apart. She wanted Emma's arms wrapped around her, letting the blonde's warmth seep into her bones so she wouldn't have to feel so cold anymore. And last but not least she wanted Emma to whisper three little words in her ear that she didn't think she would ever hear from anyone besides Henry for the rest of her life.

She waited.

She drew in a deep breath and held it still waiting, wistfully yearning for the warmth that was probably too good to be true.

XxXxX

Emma was running now, her lungs burning as the night air rushed in and out. She didn't have her car, she and Regina had as she liked to call it, poofed to the restaurant. She rounded a corner, brown paper bag still in hand as she eyed the mansion, all the lights were off. Her feet carried her around to the side of the house, somehow knowing if Regina was at home, it would be somewhere she felt comfort, one of the few things that had been a constant in her life, her apple tree.

True to her intuition, Emma could see a petite figure in the darkness standing just at the base of the tree. Emma slowed her pace and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. As she walked closer, the brunette coming into better focus in the dark, she could see Regina had her arms wrapped around herself, looking small and fragile, nothing like the cold mayor Emma had met not so long ago.

Setting the paper sack on a table at the side of the deck, Emma walked closer, her steps muffled in the grass until she was right behind the brunette. She inched closer but Regina stayed facing forward releasing a deep breath into the air, her shoulders slumping in a look of defeat and sorrow.

Emma moved automatically, she lifted her arms and wrapped them tightly around Regina, pulling her close before burying her nose in soft ebony locks, whispering in her ear.

…

"I love you."

Regina's eyes snapped open and grew wide before she looked down to see arms that weren't her own encircled around her waist. She could hardly process the words as she felt warm breath on her neck and a familiar fragrance invaded her senses.

Turning in a 180, not breaking Emma's hold, Regina drew her hands up to Emma's collar and held on tight.

The blonde was smiling and her eyes glowed with sincerity and compassion directed at nothing and no one but Regina.

"I know it may seem too soon to say it, but it's the truth."

The brunette shook her head and bit her lip forcing back the tears that wanted to reappear, "How," she asked, "how can you love me?"

Emma pulled the shivering woman even closer, green eyes sparkling despite the darkness.

"Because when I look at you my mind goes blank and I can't see anything else. When I'm near you, I can feel my magic come alive inside me. And when I hold you in my arms like I am right now, it feels like this is the only place I'm meant to be."

Regina tightened her grip around Emma's collar as the blonde tucked a few errant strands behind her ears, a palm coming to rest under her chin.

"Regina, I just want you, that's it. All your flaws and mistakes, your smiles and sarcasm, everything. I just want you."

They were inches apart now, breath mingling in the air.

"I told you I would do anything for you to have your happy ending and I meant it. Forget what my mother said, forget what anyone else has said and just focus on this, us, right now. I love you and I won't leave you."

Regina paused for only a heartbeat before she looked up into Emma's eyes and released a breath letting the words tumble out, "I love you too."

Tugging Emma's coat, she closed the last bit of space between them and crashed their lips together. It was a kiss full of passion and promise and one that neither would be likely to forget.

Both women broke apart breathing heavily. Regina trialed her hands up and down Emma's scarf, enjoying the feeling of the warm soft fabric under her fingers.

Looking up again she smiled, "Hold on…"

Before Emma could speak a purple cloud engulfed them as they reappeared in the Queen's bedroom.

"Wha-" Emma shook her head back and forth looking around the room.

"Oh," Emma smirked, "you poofed us, I wasn't ready for it."

"Well," Regina purred pulling at the blonde's scarf, sliding it and her jacket down her shoulders, "I did say hold on."

Emma's eyes widened in understanding and deftly started unbuttoning the older woman's coat, "Oh, I don't think I'll be letting go any time soon." With those words, she leaned forward and reattached their lips pushing Regina's coat off all the way.

Emma's jacket soon joined the growing pile on the floor as Regina let the blonde lead her towards the bed.

Regina's knees hit the back of the mattress as she grabbed a fistful of Emma's shirt and tugged. They fell backwards and Regina reveled in Emma's weight on top of her. The blonde's heat was smothering and Regina soaked it in like the summer's sun. It had been so long since she had last been touched the way Emma was touching her now, hands roaming every inch they could reach.

Emma sat up and tugged her sweater over her head and unbuttoned her jeans in one swift movement before leaning back down, burring her face in the crook of Regina's neck, placing soft, languid kisses up and down her jaw.

Regina arched up and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's back, nails scraping along the white tank top eliciting a small groan from the woman above her. She could feel Emma's hands near her collar before moving lower as they began undoing her blouse. Finally making it to the last button, the blonde's hands slid their way around her waist, kneading at the soft skin. Jeans and slacks were soon kicked off, Regina having a slightly more difficult time as the sheriff's jeans were impossibly tight.

But the brunette was a determined woman and when she wanted something, she got it and right now she wanted Emma, badly. So, when a sudden rush of nerves hit her like a tidal wave, she faltered, confusion swarming her mind.

Back in the Fairy Tale world, while she was feared by many, her beauty was well known. People fell at her feet and needless to say her bed was rarely cold. Sex was nothing new to her, but what she and Emma were doing was so much more than just sex and what she did not have experience in, was making love.

Her breath hitched as Emma's lips trailed a line of fire down her throat, grazing over the swell of her breasts while her right hand traveled higher up the smooth expanse of her thigh. Her thoughts became clouded and all she could focus on was Emma's hand getting closer to its destination.

She wanted this, needed this, but the uneasiness was not leaving making it impossible for her to relax. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body stiffened, hands slipping from the blonde's back to grip the sheet beneath them.

Sensing the change Emma stopped her ministrations and looked up to see the distressed expression on the brunette's face. Immediately she crawled up until she was level with the woman beneath her.

"Regina?" Her voice holding nothing but honest concern, the brunette still did not open her eyes.

Emma reached her hand out and traced the side of a tanned cheek in soothing strokes, trying to gain back a sense of peace in Regina's features.

"Regina you're okay, look at me."

Brown eyes blinked open, frustration and embarrassment swirling in their depths.

Regina was angry at her mind for betraying her, she felt weak, an emotion she did not allow herself to indulge in.

Emma offered her a small smile, "We don't have to do this, you know. We can wait."

Regina's defense mechanism started to kick in, her anger growing towards herself and the need to lash out at Emma for seeing her in such a state, but the blonde's fingers were still tracing her cheek while the other arm was wrapped around her protectively. She felt the blonde's warmth and as quickly as it came the anger began to fade.

"Emma, I…" Regina opened her mouth trying to sort out the disorder of her thoughts. Her anger had dissipated but the frustration was still there and showed itself in the form of a tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

Eyes catching the tear, Emma leaned forward and kissed her cheek, stopping the tear in its tracks. She could guess what the brunette had been thinking because the exact same thoughts had been swirling in her own mind.

Emma rolled to her side and Regina missed the warmth immediately, fearing the blonde was going to pull away but in the next instant strong arms were once again wrapped around her petite frame, drawing her close.

Reaching down the blonde grabbed the comforter and pulled it over their shoulders, cocooning them both, safe and protected.

"This is new for me too," Emma murmured, as she pulled Regina impossibly closer and traced soothing circles against flawless skin. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together, soft and full of love.

"We can wait for as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere Regina. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

The first thought Regina had in that moment was what had she done? What had she done to ever deserve this kindness, this forgiveness, and love? It saddened her when she couldn't think of a reason, but Emma must see something in her to have them be where they are now.

Burrowing her face into Emma's chest she breathed in, taking comfort in the scent that could only be described as 'Emma'. Placing a chaste kiss to fair skin, Regina whispered, "Thank you."

Emma brushed her lips over soft brown locks, her fingers continuing their lazy pattern on Regina's back.

"Tomorrow," Emma stated, "we'll go to the barrier tomorrow. We'll break it and Henry will be safe and back home where he belongs. Then, we can start on your happy ending."

Regina looked up, seeking green, before she spoke softly, "Our happy ending."

The smile that spread on Emma's face nearly made Regina's heart stop.

"Yes," the blonde whispered, ghosting her lips over the older woman's again, "our happy ending."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 – Brown Eyed Girl

This morning when she woke up to find Regina in her arms, still sleeping soundlessly it was an image that Emma thought she could definitely get used to. Brushing aside brown locks Emma placed soft kisses on a tanned shoulder while her right hand traced along a smooth hip.

Regina stirred in her sleep, a soft hum escaping her lips. She raised a hand to entwine with the one on her hip, lacing their fingers. Slowly the brunette turned her head and cracked her eyes open to look at the woman pressed against her back, blonde curls glowing gold in the morning light. All she could do was smile.

"Hi," Emma greeted, her eyes never leaving brown.

"Hello," Regina replied, shifting slightly so she could face the blonde a little easier.

Emma raised a hand and traced her thumb along the scar that donned Regina's upper lip.

"I love you," she whispered before leaning down and capturing full lips with her own, right over the scar.

Regina barely had time to take in a breath before Emma was kissing her, gently but with evident lust just beneath the surface. A silent tear trickled from the corner of her eye at the joy she felt in that moment, that moment of knowing she was loved. It had happened so fast, yet she couldn't feel more at ease.

Emma shifted her lips to Regina's cheek to once again catch her tears, "Please don't cry," she soothed, rubbing their noses together before fluttering light kisses all around Regina's lips and jaw.

The brunette smiled and threaded her fingers in blonde locks, "It's because I'm happy."

Emma pulled back to look at her but Regina kept her fingers tangled in soft hair, "After all these years I didn't think it would happen, but I can finally say I've found happiness. You have given that to me Emma."

She held the blonde's gaze for a moment before pulling her back down, putting as much love into the kiss as she could and was elated when Emma responded in kind.

They stayed in bed a while longer, just enjoying being in the others presence before finally rising to prepare for the daunting day ahead.

XxXxX

It was nearing Christmas and if there was one holiday that Emma would pick to celebrate it would be Christmas, especially now that she had people to share it with. She could finally say she had a real family, something she had never expected to have growing up.

Today she was going to break that barrier and get her son back, not even Rumpelstiltskin was going to ruin her chance of having a real Christmas celebration.

The two women stood on the porch, wrapped in their winter attire staring at the light blanket of snow that had fallen overnight.

Emma turned and pulled Regina to her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"You really think I can do this?"

Regina's gaze was unwavering and sharp when she replied, "You're the only one who can."

Emma nodded, great, no pressure. She released the brunette but kept a firm hold on a gloved hand, "Don't let go," she mumbled before they both disappeared in a cloud of gold.

Not moments later did they find themselves standing a few feet before the boundary line, thankfully all in one piece.

"Well, off to a good start at least!" Emma exclaimed on her success of poofing them to the correct spot without any missing body parts.

"Oh Miss Swan, I am impressed, teleporting already?"

Emma inwardly groaned upon seeing Gold himself standing off to the side of the road, wearing his trademark smirk. She could sense her peaceful morning quickly diminishing.

"I do hope this means I won't be disappointed."

"You won't be," Emma ground out, hoping she was right.

Gold stayed where he was leaning lightly on his cane, eyes glued to Emma's form.

The blonde walked towards the spray painted line and looked up to see nothing but the stretch of road and forest in front of her. The barrier had turned invisible once again since their last visit.

Taking a deep breath she raised her palm but before she could make any sort of contact with the barrier she felt Regina's hand on her forearm halting her movements.

She looked over with her eyebrow raised in silent question when Regina shook her head.

"Let me do this part, you need to save your strength."

Emma nodded in agreement wordlessly thankful because in all honestly she really didn't have much of a clue as to what she was doing. It seemed no matter how much she practiced, she would never get used to this magic thing.

Once again Emma watched in rapt attention at how Regina steeled her features into a look of concentration, bringing her hand up to draw the barrier out of hiding.

A low huff escaped the brunette's lips when the barrier didn't immediately become visible.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," the brunette responded with honest confusion, "it's like it's learned how to defend itself since the last time we were here, it's fighting my magic."

Regina scrunched her brow and willed more magic to flow through her fingertips.

Emma remembered the words Regina had so often used; magic is about emotion, as she gazed at the woman beside her. Letting the image of the brunette fill her mind, Emma reached down to grasp Regina's hand.

"Maybe this will help."

As their fingers laced the effect was instantaneous.

The brunette gasped as she felt a new surge of power run through her body at their combined magic and she had to close her eyes to control it. Starting where Regina's had hovered in the air, the barrier rippled out in all directions until it could be seen from each edge of the tree line.

They both turned with matching looks of bewilderment on their faces before breaking into knowing smiles.

"Good job dearies, now can we move onto destroying it?"

Emma snapped her gaze to glare at the man, her patience wearing thin at his mere presence.

"We could, if you stopped interrupting," Regina growled.

Gold stayed silent, shifting his weight to the other foot.

Regina took a steadying breath in an attempt to calm her thoughts. She had done everything she could to help Emma harvest her magic in the short time given to her. Gold hadn't made a deadline but she knew he wouldn't have waited much longer for them to practice.

The brunette's magic was strong but from the last attempt she knew it still wasn't enough to break the spell that encompassed the town, keeping the citizens in and everyone else out. It was a risk to remove the one thing that was keeping unwanted visitors from stumbling upon Storybrooke, but she and the blonde had no other choice. Gold had said Henry was in no danger, but to Regina her son wasn't safe until she could hold him in her arms and she knew Emma felt the same.

Regina squeezed the hand in hers, green eyes gazing back at her with trepidation, the blonde was nervous, her turn had come.

"I know you're nervous, but just remember everything I've told you. Visualize what you want to happen, will it and your magic will listen."

Emma nodded with wide eyes as she focused back on the barrier.

"I'm going to try and guide you, but it's your magic that is needed to break it, I can only do so much."

Regina could see that the blonde was questioning her abilities, even after everything she had accomplished in their training.

"You're strong Emma, your magic is pure, have faith in yourself, trust in your ability to bring our son home."

The blonde looked back to her then, eyes alight with a renewed determination at the mention of Henry.

Regina leaned in brushing her cheek against fair skin, "I love you," she whispered, her lips grazing the edge of Emma's own lips when she pulled back.

The brunette lifted her eyes to find green again, lately it seemed like she couldn't go too long without looking at them, but what she found instead made her intake a breath.

No longer were Emma's eyes their usual emerald shade, but a liquid gold had begun to make its way into her irises.

Emma smiled; she could feel her magic begin to flow through her at the brunette's words, desperate to escape, to be free. Giving Regina's hand one more squeeze, she spoke, "I'm ready."

Together both women faced forward and raised their opposite hands. Regina began to mumble words under her breath as Emma put all of her concentration into visualizing the barrier cracking into a thousand pieces.

A purple hue slowly made its way around the brunette while a white gold circled Emma, their joined hands surrounded in a unique combination of the two. The cool air began to buzz with electricity and a sharp crack of static sounded through the air.

Gold watched on in fascination at the display of magic that encompassed the two witches.

Just as before the wind picked up and swirled around the women's feet, causing their coats and hair to flow wildly. By now Regina's eyes were their own new shade of colour, a vibrant violet overtaking chocolate brown.

Gold stepped forward, drawing nearer to the source of power around him, "It's working!" he shouted, "Keep going!"

Much sooner than she anticipated Regina could already feel her strength begin to wane, even with Emma's magic at her disposal. But she had to hold strong, it was far from over.

Another crack of static sounded in the distance, snow and debris had started to float weightlessly in the air. It was quite the sight to behold, a winter wonderland in which time seemed to stand still before a new gust of wind would restart the chaos.

Gold was about to take another step closer when a sudden pulse of light erupted from both hands pressed against the glowing wall. It shoved him back causing him to stumble and grasp his cane for balance. Lifting his gaze again, the shock wave had cleared his power hungry thoughts, almost as if giving him a warning to not come any closer.

The pawn broker watched on in slight unease now, taking in the amount of power that was being displayed in front of him.

Regina was pushed back a step, but held firm when the wave of light erupted. Emma however, hadn't moved an inch.

She tried to catch the blonde's eye but Emma's gaze was unwavering. Her entire body was encompassed by a gold gaze and her eyes were glowing brightly. Regina's eyes fell upon Emma's hand that was pressed against the barrier, or where her hand should have been anyway. It couldn't be seen anymore, blending into the blinding light at the level of magic that the blonde was releasing.

An abrupt rush of fatigue washed over the brunette as she struggled to keep her balance, the pressure being forced against her caused her knees to buckle. Gripping the blonde's hand tighter for support she attempted to steady herself but the effort was fruitless.

"Emma," Regina whimpered, but received no response.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she moved to push herself up again, but when the barrier released another shock wave Regina couldn't keep her footing. Hand ripped from the blonde's, she flew back, slamming onto the asphalt.

Unsteadily, Regina raised herself onto her hands and knees, squinting at the wind and snow blowing in her face. She turned to see Gold had made his way over, reaching out to help her stand.

Gold shouted something but she couldn't hear him over the rush of wind. She looked to Emma who was still standing strong at the barrier, a constant pulse of light now erupting from her hand and spreading throughout the glowing wall.

Regina automatically tried to move back towards the blonde but a pull on her jacket halted her progress. She turned hard eyes on Gold, silently telling the man to release her but he didn't loosen his grip.

Tugging on her arm again, Regina tried to fight his grasp but he wasn't having it.

"She has to be the one," Gold yelled over the wind, "It must be her magic."

"She needs my help!" Regina shouted back, still struggling.

"You can't help her now dearie, no one can."

Regina glared at him before realization began to creep into the front of her mind. Pure unadulterated fear shot through her like a sharp knife.

You can't help her now dearie, no one can.

Eyes that had returned to a deep brown slowly shifted their gaze to land on the woman not 20 feet from them.

Only Emma's magic could break the barrier, but in turn, what would it cost the woman herself?

Regina wheeled around and screamed, "You bastard, it will kill her!"

Panic now taking over, the brunette jerked her body violently; desperate to get to the woman she loved.

"Emma!" she screamed, "Emma, stop!"

It wouldn't have mattered now whether Emma had been an expert with her powers or not, the magic she was releasing would have caused even the most experienced to have lost control.

"There is nothing we can do," Gold shouted to the still fighting woman.

"You knew, you knew the magic needed for this would be too much for her!" Regina managed to hiss out, her strength almost completely gone.

With one last effort to free herself from Gold's grasp, her legs gave out and they both fell to the ground.

Tears were now streaming down Regina's cheeks as she watched on helplessly.

"It will destroy her," she cried.

"Only if she lets it," Gold responded, eyes fixed on Emma.

The brunette's own eyes traveled over Emma's form to rest on her face. She could see a trickle of blood drip from the blonde's nose at the effort she was expelling.

…

While it looked like she was paralyzed on the outside, inside Emma was having the battle of her life. It felt like her body was at war with the air around her and it was taking every bit of strength to simply stay standing upright, let alone keep focused on her magic.

Emma wasn't afraid to admit she was scared. Regina was no longer guiding her; the blonde was on her own.

Emma could tell the barrier was weakening, she could feel it, but she could also feel her strength fading quickly. She was new at this, she was a beginner and did not fully understand how magic, especially magic this powerful could take such a toll on one's energy. Regina had said it would be difficult and she would be very weak once it was over but the blonde had a sinking feeling the outcome would be much worse.

She felt like her insides were on fire and could feel something hot and sticky run over her lip. With a start, she realized her nose was bleeding.

Emma ground her teeth together, harvesting any last ounce of energy she had left. She had to do this; she wanted it over, for Henry, for Regina, for her family.

Bending her knees slightly for support Emma forced her eyes closed against the blinding light and thought of the two people she loved most in the world, happy smiles on both their faces. They would have a future, Emma would make sure if it, even if that meant she had to give up her own.

Fighting against the unstable energy that was pushing and pulling her all at the same time, Emma craned her neck around, urgently seeking out warm brown eyes. Once gold eyes found their purchase, the blonde simply stared.

Regina was doubled over on the ground with Gold behind her, trying her best to keep steady against the wind.

Emma held her gaze and smiled as her heart beat faster giving her the last bit of added strength to do what needed to be done.

The fire inside her veins calmed to a simmer, the rush of wind slowed, and the floating snow froze in the air.

A sense of unexplainable calm washed over her as she held onto the image of brown eyes, before Emma turned and thrust her hand forward with everything she had. The shockwave was deafening.

…

Regina watched with wide eyes as Emma turned towards her, a look of finality on her face. In that moment the brunette knew Emma had realized and accepted the fact that this might very well kill her. This kind of power and energy was not meant to be used while first learning to use magic. It was merely too much for the body to handle.

With tears blurring her vision Regina could just make out Emma's lips turning up into a smile as her eyes reverted back to green in that frozen moment.

The strangled cry barely made it past Regina's lips as an explosion of light filled the sky before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 – Melody To My Heart

It's a strange thing: death, especially when you know its mere moments away. Many view death as something that will happen in time with old age, perhaps passing away in your sleep; a natural act. Eventually, everyone passes on. However the feeling is vastly different when you can sense it, when it's right in front of you, when you're conscious of it.

Sometimes death comes at unexpected times and you have that fleeting instant of shock in your heart, like when you glimpse the train right before it hits your car, or when you see the barrel of a gun pointed at you before the shooter pulls the trigger.

Then there are those ill-fated moments rarer than others, when there is enough time to process what's happening before you know your time will eventually, very quickly run out. That is the moment when you feel your heart seize and your palms sweat and a part of your brain tries to catch up to what you've really already figured out.

Many like to think their last moments will end in result of a heroic act, saving someone, dying a hero, sacrificing themselves for the one's they love.

Your entire being is in a panic, yet a sense of calm all at once, up until the moment when your clock has struck its final chime.

Some say, that is the moment your life flashes before your eyes.

XxXxX

Emma couldn't move and she couldn't see. There was no light among the darkness that surrounded her, no clue to explain where she was. She felt numb but oddly enough still had a sense of her limbs, she just couldn't control them. It was like she was frozen, her body a tight cocoon with a slight buzzing in her ears.

She mentally strained against her invisible bonds but to no avail, the simple thought of trying to move wearing her out. She was tired, so tired.

Everything was dark and quiet except for that incessant buzz. She tried to distinguish the sound figuring if she could hear she must be not be dead. Emma tried again, struggling to hear anything of importance like voices and for a brief moment she thought she did, but was only disappointed when the low hum continued to invade her senses.

Pushing back the panic that had begun to creep in the blonde attempted to gather herself in any way she could, though it's hard to do when one can't see, speak, feel, or move. She just had a sense that she was there and it was difficult enough of a task to keep her train of thought.

Alright, if I am alive where am I and how did I get here?

A brief image of a bright light in the forest flashed in front of her eyes before everything went black again and her concentration wavered. Trees and a bright light, that wasn't much to go on but it's all she had at the moment. What was the last thing she had been doing before everything went dark?

Another image flashed, this time a pair of striking brown eyes; Regina.

Slowly now, the memories began to filter in; the forest, the boundary line and barrier, using magic, Gold and Regina on the ground behind her hovering against the wind.

_Emma…_

The blond snapped her attention to full alert as best she could in her drowsy state listening with all her might; someone had spoken her name. She prayed she wasn't just hearing what her mind wanted her to.

_Emma, please…_

She knew that voice. Struggling in her stupor, desperate to let her companion know she could hear her, that she was still there, Emma tried to move any part of her body. Even just a finger could be enough.

_Ma?_

Henry! Henry was there too, he was safe. She tried to fit the pieces together in her jumbled mind, her magic must have worked, the barrier was broken and Gold had released her little boy.

Using the little energy she had Emma concentrated on the two people she knew was with her, willing them to notice she was trying to reach them.

Her hand moved! Mom, I think she can hear us!

Emma felt a sudden pressure on her left hand and she used everything she had to squeeze back. It must have worked because she just managed to hear a sharp intake of breath and the pressure on her hand increased. A new weight pressed on her shoulder, Henry must have come closer to check for signs of life. At least she was getting some feeling back.

_True Love's Kiss mom!_

What the hell? That brought her up short. Henry knew her and Regina were together? How long had she been out?

_Henry, Emma isn't cursed, her body is just very drained._

Damnit, Emma mused, it's not like a kiss would do any harm.

As if her thoughts had been read Regina ignored her own words and Emma felt a soft press against her lips. While there was no bright light or shockwave from a curse breaking, Emma did feel a familiar warmth spread through her body.

As their lips connected a small tremor of their combined magic was just enough to give the blonde a fleeting moment of energy to lift her eyelids.

When the brunette pulled back Emma's hazy vision cleared for a split second to meet a warm gaze that was filled with hope and anticipation.

"Emma," Regina breathed, her face splitting into a breathtaking smile.

The blonde managed a small smile in return and squeezed the hand that still held her own before exhaustion consumed her once more.

XxXxX

Just before Emma was given the okay to go home, Regina had told her what happened after she had blacked out. Like the blonde had suspected she successfully broke the barrier, the town was now open to the outside world.

Emma's magic had created such a potent surge of energy that Regina said even she and Gold had been knocked unconscious for a few moments. Once Regina became aware of her surroundings again she'd scrambled to the blonde to check for any signs of life. With overwhelming relief she discovered Emma still had a pulse, though it was weak.

Despite everything that had just taken place, when Gold called for the brunette's attention he was still his usual smug, controlled self, though Regina could see barely contained excitement behind his eyes that his plan had worked. He said she would find Henry at home safe and sound in his bed. All she had to do was wave a hand over his face and he would awake from the spell.

Before Regina could move a muscle to ring his neck for Emma nearly dying he was already gone.

Quickly focusing her attention back on the woman in her arms Regina enveloped them both in a cloud of purple smoke, landing in her living room. She placed the blonde on the sofa before sprinting up the steps to Henry's room, nearly collapsing at the sight of the boy sleeping soundlessly in his bed.

Dropping to her knees, Regina drew a shaking hand over his face, watching intently as his eyes blinked open before turning to look at her, confusion in his features. When he saw that she was almost in tears the memories of Gold taking him from school flashed freshly in his mind. The only thing the shop owner had told him was the man needed a favor from his mothers and would return him safely when they had completed it. Henry hadn't been able to get a word in edge wise before his eyes were falling shut.

After a bone crushing hug and hurried assurances, Regina ushered him downstairs to Emma. Henry had stopped short and gone very pale upon seeing his other mother unmoving and seemingly dead, but Regina told him everything was going to be fine and transported all three of them to the hospital.

While they watched over Emma, Regina told Henry everything that had occurred while he was asleep; her teaching the blonde magic to break the barrier, the fight with Snow, and hesitantly included that she and Emma were much closer now. She was flustered and irritated at herself for stuttering on a few words but Henry had surprised her by saying he understood and was cool with it.

At first she just looked at him, mouth slightly agape and hurriedly tried to clarify exactly what she meant but he assured her he got it. He had said he was 11, not stupid and he just wanted them both to be happy. He liked when they were all together, as a family.

After that Regina barely contained her tears as she pulled her son into another hug.

The brunette also mentioned to Emma with a bit of a smug expression on her face that when her parents had rushed to the hospital upon hearing the news about their daughter, Snow had very sheepishly apologized for what happened at the diner. She then quickly proceeded to invite them all over for a Christmas brunch, taking care to let Regina know she was included in that invitation as well.

When Emma had finally been released from the hospital the only thing she did when they got back to the mansion was take a shower before promptly crashing into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

XxXxX

The room was warm and dimly lit when Emma woke. Rubbing her eyes she looked over to see Regina had drawn the curtains to keep out any unwanted light from the blinding new blanket of snow that fell overnight. The blonde smiled inwardly at the small gesture.

She shuffled her way off the bed and sat still for a moment gazing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Seeing that it was nearly noon, Emma figured she should get up and move around. As she stood and stretched a groan fell past her lips as her sore muscles protested against the effort, a part of her brain wanting nothing more than to fall back into bed.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater before quickly brushing her teeth Emma made her way out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs. Just as she was about to take a step she paused and turned her head to look down the hallway.

Henry's door was cracked open and she could hear music from what sounded like a videogame coming from his room. Emma turned and made her way over, peering in. Sure enough, Henry sat up in his bed, his thumbs moving wildly over a handheld game with a goofy grin in place. Clearly he was winning.

Emma watched him for a moment undetected; he was too absorbed by the small screen to notice her discreet presence. She smiled when he made little mumbles of triumph and had difficulty holding back her laugh when his features would turn into a pout if something wasn't going according to plan.

Henry was only 11 and yet he had already been through quite a lot for his age. He deserved these moments in his childhood where he could just be himself and enjoy the things preteen boys would, like simply play an hour of videogames.

Shaking her head Emma stepped into the room, "Hey you."

Henry looked up and immediately tossed the game to the side, "Emma!"

Walking over she sat on the edge of his bed, "How are you feeling?"

He scoffed, "I'm great, how are you feeling?"

She chuckled at his flippant attitude, like he hadn't just been under a sleeping spell for almost a month.

"I'm just fine kid, feeling much better now than yesterday morning."

He nodded and looked at her with an understanding that went beyond his years, "Yeah, mom told me everything that happened," he took a breath, "I'm glad you're okay."

She offered him a crooked smile, "Me too kid, it got a little scary there for a second, huh?"

He nodded again. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Emma remembered one particular conversation Henry and Regina had in the hospital and she fought the blush that wanted to form on her cheeks.

"So, um…"

He looked up, his eyes asking her continue.

"Your mom and I, we uh, well she said she…"

"I know, ma." Henry cut her off knowing what she was trying to say.

Emma raised her eyebrow, trying to keep her cool, "And you're alright with it?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "just as long as you don't get all gross in front of me."

"Can't make any promises," she teased, reaching forward to ruffle his hair.

He laughed and swatted her away before looking more serious, "I don't know, I think before it might have bothered me because she was the Evil Queen, you know?" His brows pulled together thinking of his memories before the curse broke, "but now, I know she isn't really evil and she helped you when no one else could. I think if we were a family that would make her happy."

The blonde smiled fondly at her son, he had turned out to be kind, smart, and thoughtful and she had Regina to thank for that.

"What do you think?" He asked her, bringing Emma back to the conversation.

"I completely agree with you, Henry." She brought him in for a hug and gave him a light kiss on the head.

"Love you," she mumbled.

"You too, ma."

As Emma pulled away she heard a new form of music coming from downstairs.

"You hear that?" she asked Henry as she stood from the bed.

He was already reaching for his game before answering, "Mom's playing the piano, she plays more often when it's Christmas time."

"Regina plays the piano?"

He glanced up from his game, the look on his face screaming, 'duh' like she should have known that, before focusing his attention on the screen once more.

Exiting his room the blonde crept down the stairs making sure to keep her footsteps light. As she walked over the hardwood floor, inching her way towards the living room the blonde paused when a flash of red caught her eye. Slowly turning her head Emma fully took in her surroundings; Regina had decorated while she was asleep.

Brilliant red poinsettia's sat on either side of the front door and entry ways to each room, there were garlands with bows wrapping the banister and the archway to the dining area, and in the corner sat a tree with white and gold wrappings. The colours contrasted wonderfully with the mansion's black and white elegance.

Even after everything they had gone through the past month the ex-mayor still managed to make her house look like something out of a magazine. Glancing around again Emma found she was very thankful for the effort. Her heart sored at the sight and the prospect of having a reason to celebrate this year.

Still in her stealth mode the blonde tip toed to the other side of the room and stopped just short of the living room entry, lingering behind the wall as her full attention was drawn towards the brunette playing a wonderful tune a few feet away. Dressed in her typical fashion, Regina was wearing a slimming deep purple dress that hugged every curve and rode up slightly while she was seated on the bench.

Emma smiled when she noted the brunette had opted to remove her heels in order to play the pedals.

Not wanting to interrupt but also having a need to be near the woman Emma slowly took a step inside.

"I didn't know you could play," she spoke softly.

"I don't keep a piano in my house purely for decoration Miss Swan," Regina replied, her fingers never wavering from the keys.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you Miss Mills," the blonde tossed back as she eased her way onto the seat, her hip slightly brushing against the brunette's.

Regina smiled inwardly at the contact but her fingers continued to dance perfectly.

Emma was content to sit still and watch the brunette play as she listened to the melody fill the room. Glancing from moving fingers to Regina's face Emma noted the woman looked very at ease when she was playing the piano. The frown lines disappeared, her brow was relaxed, and Emma contemplated she could watch Regina all day just to see her in such a peaceful state.

As Regina played the final note she turned to the blonde, a small smile adorning her lips, "Do you play?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "I've kinda always wanted to learn, but never had the chance. I do play a little guitar though."

"I like the guitar," Regina offered. "Perhaps we could do a trade. I'll teach you piano if you show me guitar."

"Deal," Emma said, resting her hand on Regina's stocking clad thigh, her thumb moving in slow circles.

Regina glanced down at the hand quickly before returning her eyes to the blonde's. She smiled, but Emma could still see a sliver of the internal struggle the older woman went through when she was trying to be open. She made a mental note to work on erasing any lingering hesitation the brunette still had between them. Emma loved her, she always would.

Leaning even closer on the bench Emma threaded her fingers through dark hair and pulled Regina towards her, closing any remaining space between them. Both women sighed at the contact when their lips met.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 – The First of Many

"Anything I can do to help?" Emma walked into the kitchen eyeing Regina where she stood at the counter, applying a fresh glaze to the honey ham that had just been pulled from the oven.

The blonde slid her hands to rest on the slim waist in front of her, brushing her nose against ebony locks, enjoying the scent of perfume and something distinctly Regina.

The older woman smiled as she continued brushing on the brown sugar mixture, "You know I trust you dear, however I'm hesitant to extend that trust into my kitchen."

"Hey!" Emma shot back, "I may not be world renowned Chef Regina Mills but I promise I won't burn the place down."

Regina turned slightly to quirk an eyebrow.

"I won't!" Emma insisted.

The brunette let out a breath and pursed her lips to hide her smirk, "Alright, start peeling those potatoes by the sink, cube them, and place them in the pot I have boiling on the stove."

"On it," the blonde nodded, sneaking a quick peck to Regina's cheek.

"Try not to slice a finger will you, we don't need any unwanted ingredients in the mashed potatoes."

"Seriously, Regina? Come on, I think I can handle peeling a few potatoes, I'm not going to – ouch!"

Regina whipped around, genuine concern slipping through her sarcastic mask.

"Just kidding," Emma teased, giggling at the death glare now burning a hole in the back of her head.

XxXxX

A short time later Emma had successfully peeled, chopped and mashed the potatoes while Regina took care of everything else like a pro. The potatoes and caramelized vegetables were ready and keeping warm while the ham just needed a few more minutes.

"Sooo…" the blonde said drawing out the word and wiping her hands on a dish towel, "I noticed you have two trees, one in the foyer and one in the living room." She had observed the second tree when Regina was playing the piano.

Regina turned around placing her hands behind her on the edge of the counter, "That would be correct."

Emma leaned forward slightly and raised her eyebrows at the sly response, "I also noticed the one in the entrance, as nice as it is, doesn't seem to be the one you put gifts under, yet the other tree doesn't have any decorations."

Inclining her head, Regina responded, "Henry and I set up decorations every year, he loves them. Even last year when he had suspicions of me from his book, when Christmas came around he still helped me decorate." She smiled and paused to cross her ankles, "I always have that tree," she waved a hand in the direction of the foyer, "to add some colour. But the tree in the living room is the one he and I would decorate together; the lights, the ornaments, the tinsel, and all the presents go under that tree."

"But there's nothing on it, why didn't you decorate it when you guys did the rest of the house?" Emma asked, truly curious.

"Normally we would have," Regina said tapering off for a moment before lifting her eyes, a reserved smile adorning her lips, "but we wanted to wait for you, so we could decorate it as, well, as a family."

There was excitement, hope, and a little bit of uncertainty in the brunette's eyes as they connected with Emma's.

However, all the blonde could focus on was the fact that they had waited for her. They wanted to include her in something that had been done by just the two of them for all of Henry's Christmas'. There was a reason this Christmas meant so much more to Emma than all the others and this gesture really hit home.

"You want me to help?" Emma asked finding her voice.

"Of course," Regina said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "if you'd like." She didn't know why she felt so nervous asking Emma to help with the tree, she just really wanted to include the blonde in this and their son had agreed wholeheartedly.

In three quick strides Emma crossed the kitchen and enveloped the brunette in a strong hug, burrowing her face in the soft skin of her neck.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, trying her best to keep her voice even while she attempted to relay how much this meant to her.

Regina held the younger woman tightly, running her fingers through blonde curls. It seemed like Emma was always the one to reassure or comfort the brunette, now it was Regina's turn to return the favour.

XxXxX

The two women walked up the stairs to change for dinner, Emma made her way to the guest room where all her clothes were while Regina wandered down to Henry's, telling him dinner was almost ready.

Emma couldn't remember the last Christmas Eve where she had a traditional dinner with all the fixings, but if Regina's cooking was anything to go by she was surely not going to be disappointed.

Looking through her closet the blonde frowned, she didn't have too many dressy clothes. Pulling off her jeans Emma snagged a pair of black dress pants in the corner of her closet and flicked through a few sweaters before landing on a deep red one with a shawl collar. It wasn't formal, but it would have to do. She wanted to look nice for this dinner.

After applying a bit of light makeup she ran her hands through her hair a few times, loosening the curls, then turned to the mirror and clasped a gold chain around her neck. Finally she slipped her feet into her only pair of black flats.

The blonde studied her reflection for a few moments before nodding her head in satisfaction and headed downstairs to find Henry already setting the table.

He was wearing his own pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and an emerald green tie.

Emma whistled and gave his tie a small tug, "Lookin' sharp kid."

Henry blushed and tried to hide his smile as he moved to arrange another place setting, "Thanks," he mumbled.

The blonde made her way into the kitchen again to grab a few of the side dishes, bringing them out to join Henry, neatly arranging everything.

"God that smells good, I don't think I'll ever tire of having your mom's cooking."

Henry laughed, "Just wait till you try the Christmas ham, you'll never want to leave."

"That good huh?"

"It most certainly is."

Emma whipped her head around to see Regina through the dining room archway make her way down the stairs. With each step she took Emma's eyes grew bigger and her mouth opened wider. Even though the brunette's previous dress would have been just fine for the evening she had opted to change into a deep green ensemble (adorably colour coordinating with their son) that reached just above her knee and a neckline that showed just enough to tease Emma's imagination.

The blonde was still gaping by the time Regina had made her way over and she smirked lifting a finger under Emma's chin to close her mouth.

"If I do say so myself," Regina gave a half shrug and kissed Emma's cheek before turning towards the kitchen.

Emma stayed glued to the spot for several more seconds before blinking her way back to the present.

"Jeez mom snap out of it, you're drooling."

Blushing, Emma hastily wiped at her chin finding not even a speck of drool.

Henry's laugh filled the room before he shook his head and walked over to the stereo to put on some music.

.

As expected the dinner was marvelous, resulting in Emma and Henry going back for more, while even Regina indulged in an extra helping of ham.

"If there is one good thing that came out of those 28 years Regina, it's your cooking skills." Emma wiped her mouth and leaned back in her chair, wanting desperately to pop the button on her dress pants but refrained from doing so, just barely. She felt ready to explode.

"I think that was the best meal I've had, ever."

"I believe you've said that about my lasagna as well dear."

"Your lasagna is amazing," Emma said, palms up, "but this was Christmas dinner, I hardly ever got to have a fancy meal like this when I was younger."

Regina's face fell slightly but she quickly regained a soft smile, "Well I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time then."

Catching the brunette's meaning, Emma beamed, using all the restraint she had to not get up from the table and kiss the older woman senseless. Henry might be scarred for life.

Speaking of their son, he was mutely watching his two mothers, eyes darting back and forth, observing their obvious silent conversation. He smiled to himself at just how perfect this had all worked out; the curse was broken, everyone had their memories, creepy Mr. Gold was out of town on his own adventure, he had Snow White and Prince Charming as his grandparents and both his mom's for parents.

The Savior wasn't supposed to defeat the Evil Queen as he had previously thought, but save her along with everyone else instead. He could easily see his mothers were happier together than they had ever been apart and Henry thought he wouldn't have it any other way.

The boy cleared his throat and did his best to hide the knowing grin on his face from the two love birds, "So, can we have dessert now?"

They both looked over, his blonde mother surprisingly looking more exasperated than the other, "Kid, we just finished eating this giant meal, how can you already want more food?"

He shrugged, "Because mom made something with chocolate and you know how much I love chocolate."

Emma shook her head and turned to Regina, "Is he like this every other holiday too?"

"Yes," Regina nodded her head nonchalantly, "although Thanksgiving seems to be the only one where he waits a reasonable amount of time before asking for dessert."

Henry's eyes lit up at the mention of the turkey holiday.

"Ma," he said seriously, "wait till you have Thanksgiving dinner with us, nothing beats mom's turkey dinner."

The blonde scoffed, "I don't know Henry, hard to beat the meal we just had."

"No, Emma, mom makes everything; turkey, potatoes, stuffing, veggies, yorkshire pudding, and the thing that makes it the best…"

"Which is?" Emma questioned, thoroughly amused at Henry's enthusiasm.

"Gravy," he stated with an exaggerated grin on his face.

As silly as it was, Emma was a sucker for gravy.

At Henry's words and the thought of Regina's Thanksgiving cooking, Emma's face went blank and her pupils dilated in hunger, even though she was currently stuffed.

What broke the silence and her inner food fantasy was the abrupt radiant laugh that echoed through the room.

Bringing her gaze back into focus, she turned to see Regina with a hand over her mouth, trying and failing to contain the giggles that were wracking her body.

For a moment, Emma was caught off guard at how beautiful and free the brunette looked when her laugh was genuine and honest. Not being able to hold back a laugh of her own, the blonde joined in, "What's so funny?"

Regina tried to answer but she was still chuckling too hard. The brunette couldn't even remember the last time she laughed so hard that tears began to form in her eyes. Finally catching her breath, she managed to say, "You dear," another giggle broke out and she smiled wide, "your affinity for food is just too much."

Emma's face flushed with embarrassment but seeing Henry laugh and the grin that lit up Regina's face, in that moment she really couldn't bring herself to care.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, thank you for reading. :)

Ch 16 – Always and Forever

"Alright Henry, I think that's quite enough tinsel," Regina chided but the bite was taken out of her words by the twinkle in her eye.

Emma chuckled when Henry made a mad dash to throw one last bunch of the silvery thread on a branch before putting the rest away.

"Okay mom it's ready, turn on the lights!"

"I'll do it!" Emma chirped in, trotting over to the outlet with a bounce in her step.

Just as Regina turned off the room lights, Emma plugged in the tree and all three stepped back to take in their hard work. Coloured and white lights twinkled and reflected off the silver tinsel and ornaments casting small rainbows around the room. With a small fire crackling away in the fireplace it was the perfect picture of a cozy Christmas Eve.

Regina's gaze lifted from the sparkling lights to land on the two people beside her, a warm feeling settling around her heart. Celebrating this holiday with Henry had always given her such joy, his young face would light up when he would barrel down the stairs to discover what 'Santa' had brought overnight and Regina's usual stern exterior would melt away.

Her eyes flitted to the bottom of the tree momentarily causing her brows to pull together. With the months past events there hadn't exactly been time to go shopping for presents. The brunette had managed to go out last minute and buy a few things for Henry and a little something for Emma, but the normally present filled tree was looking rather scarce.

Regina knelt down and took Henry's hands in hers, looking him in the eyes, "Henry, I'm sure you've noticed there aren't as many presents under the tree this year, with everything that has happened your mother and I haven't had time to go shopping." She lifted a hand to smooth out his collar before continuing, "We can all go out later this week and you can pick out whatever you'd like, does that sound alright?"

Henry had never been a greedy child, but Regina always had the urge to spoil him during Christmas time, the onetime of the year she was willing to buy just about anything he wanted.

The boy glanced to Emma before turning back to his kneeling mother, "That sounds great mom, but it's okay, I already got what I really wanted."

Regina lifted an eyebrow in question, "You did? You haven't even opened any presents yet."

He smiled, "This present can't be wrapped."

The brunette was still at a loss as to what her son was talking about. She glimpsed towards Emma who wore a small smirk, but the blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't understand, what was the present?"

"Everyone's happy endings," Henry said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "and now," he shrugged looking so much like his birth mother, "we can all be a family."

The shock and longing the brunette felt must have shown on her face because in the next second she felt small arms wrap around her shoulders.

Regina closed her eyes to fight back the tears as she wrapped her own arms around her son's frame. After a moment she reached out her right arm, wordlessly seeking the presence of the blonde. Instantly she felt warm fingers lace with her own and Regina smiled into her son's hair, thanking whatever lucky stars were out there that she was finally happy.

Henry began to wiggle in her arms and Regina pulled back to stand up, keeping her hand connected to Emma's.

Letting out a teary chuckle the brunette cleared her throat trying to gain back some composure and ran a quick hand through Henry's hair before speaking, "Well Henry, you know the tradition, if you'd like you may open one present tonight before bed."

Henry's eyes lit up and he knelt down to search for a gift of his choice landing on a long skinny box wrapped in silver paper with a gold bow.

Emma and Regina took a seat on the couch, hands still firmly linked, while Emma craned her neck to see which gift Henry had chosen.

"That one is from your grandparents," Emma said, already knowing what was inside.

The blonde had a feeling Regina would be slightly less than thrilled when she saw the gift, but then again the brunette didn't like much of anything when it came to Snow White and her Prince.

Tearing through the paper Henry got the box open to reveal a smooth hand-crafted wooden sword.

"Awesome!" Henry exclaimed, pulling the sword out to swing it through the air.

Just as predicted Emma felt Regina stiffen beside her and heard the intake of breath as Regina got ready to condemn such a gift, but the blonde squeezed her hand gaining Regina's attention. Emma gave her a look and raised her eyebrows, her silent plead saying not to worry.

Had it been anyone besides the blonde, Regina would have spoken her mind, but instead she huffed, bit her cheek, and held back the remark floating at the front of her mind.

Emma smiled and turned her attention back to Henry, "Careful there kid, you and David can practice with that outside, got it?"

Henry lowered the sword and pouted slightly but soon enough his lips were turning up again into a smile, his excitement winning out over his disappointment.

Trying to rid her disapproving thoughts of the gift Regina attempted a different approach, "That's a nice gift Henry, that sword is well made."

Henry turned to her, slightly shocked his mom had anything good to say about it.

"Make sure you take good care of it."

He nodded enthusiastically, placing his new gift back in its box.

"Alright then," Regina said, "time for bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Aww but mom, can't I stay up a bit longer?"

Emma stood and ruffled his hair, "Don't you want Santa Clause to come, kid?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Please, I know mom is the one who buys all the presents," then after a beat his eyes widened, "Wait… if all the characters in my book are real… mom! Is Santa real?!"

Now it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes, "Bed, Henry."

"But…"

"Bed."

He huffed, grudgingly hauling his box off the floor and headed up the stairs.

Emma chuckled when she could hear him dragging his feet a little louder than necessary and just shook her head. "Merry Christmas, Henry!" she yelled after his retreating form. He really was her kid.

She turned back to Regina who was staring at the tree, apparently lost in thought.

Emma took the moment to appreciate how the light of the fire danced over her olive skin and gave highlights to her rich dark hair.

Walking to the front of the couch, Emma extended a hand waiting for Regina to accept it. The brunette blinked and looked up at the blonde before taking the offered hand and let Emma pull her to her feet.

Emma reached around and gripped her hands at the back of the older woman's waist, pulling her close.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Madame Mayor."

Regina scrunched her brow, "I'm not the mayor anymore, dear."

"You'll always be the mayor to me," Emma smiled, leaning in to brush their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Regina hummed in contentment, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

When they pulled back, both women were slightly breathless, but wore matching smiles.

"Are you ready for your present?"

Regina leaned back a little farther but kept her hands locked around the blonde, "You got me something? When did you find the time to do that?"

Emma lifted her shoulder if a half shrug, "I have my ways."

She winked and raised her hands to pull Regina's from around her neck, placing soft kisses along each knuckle before letting go and walking backward towards the tree.

She rummaged around in the branches for a few seconds looking for the item she had hid earlier before extracting her hand, holding a small box behind her back so Regina couldn't see.

As Emma walked back towards the brunette, Regina could see the blonde grow nervous, in turn causing Regina's own nerves to flair. She wasn't one to like surprises but she couldn't stop the simmering excitement that also occupied her fluttering stomach. She was hardly ever on the receiving end of gifts, let alone ones that were given willingly, rather than out of obligation.

Emma stopped and peered into deep brown eyes that she knew she would never grow tired of, before lifting her lips in a small smile.

"I don't know if this is your style, but I saw it and it made me think of you. When I did a little more research on its symbolism, it seemed so perfect I couldn't pass it up."

Taking a deep breath Emma brought her hands to her front and heard Regina's breath hitch when the small black box came into view.

Slowly, Emma opened the lid to reveal a silver chain with a beautiful lavender rose pendant.

Regina gasped and her eyes grew wide as she leaned forward to take a closer look. Though it was small, the rose was stunning and intricate in design and the very edges of the petals were adorned with tiny diamonds, sparkling even in the minimal light from the fire.

The brunette lifted a watery gaze opening her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't gather any words.

Emma took the reaction as a positive one and gently led the brunette back over to the sofa, holding the box in one hand and reaching for Regina's hands with the other.

"Roses have countless meanings, but lavender roses I learned, are special." Emma smiled again, her eagerness building to tell the brunette why she had picked out this specific necklace.

"A lavender rose is a sign of enchantment or love at first sight and by giving said flower to someone it is a way to sincerely express that love and appreciation." Blushing, Emma took another breath to continue, determined to show Regina just how much she meant to her.

"Regina, the moment we met there was something about you that had me hooked right from the start. Of course I didn't know it yet, neither of us did as any conversation we had were mostly arguments, but there was a fire and passion to you that I always admired, especially your fierce protectiveness and love for Henry.

"When the curse broke, no matter what happened, I already knew I would protect you in any way I could. When Gold threatened Henry and we had to work together and ended up growing closer to break the barrier, I knew I had fallen for you even then.

"Spending Christmas with you and Henry has made me realize just how much I want this, a family, and I know we'll still have our ups and downs, we'll still bicker at each other, but at the end of the day I want you to know I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Emma paused to carefully take the necklace out of its box and unclip the chain, gesturing at Regina to turn so she could place it around her neck.

With tears still in her eyes, Regina complied and let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding once the blonde's hands brushed her skin.

"As I'm sure you know, the colour purple means royalty and so a lavender rose also holds the meaning of regal majesty or splendor." With shaking fingers Emma managed to fasten the clip and let out a breath of her own. She turned Regina back towards her and took the beautiful face in her hands.

"And you," Emma said, "are most definitely all of those things. People may not address you as Your Majesty anymore, but you'll always be my Queen and for as long as you let me, I'll always be your Knight."

Waiting with baited breath for the brunette to say something, Emma thought that maybe she had gone too far, but all her insecurities flew out the window when she felt a pair of lips crash onto hers.

Emma laughed, overjoyed, finally breaking away to rest their foreheads together, "So you like it?"

The brunette let out a breathy laugh of her own before nodding in agreement, "Yes, yes it's beautiful. Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome," Emma whispered, leaning back in for another kiss.

"MOM!"

Both women turned towards the stairs at the sudden interruption, hearing Henry's call.

Regina gave Emma a sideways glance and a promise to be right back before heading upstairs to tuck in their son.

A smile permanently etched its way onto the blonde's face as her gaze lingered on the fireplace. Emma had been so nervous that Regina wouldn't like the necklace but when she had raised her eyes to see the brunette's reaction she knew it had been a good choice.

The sound of heels on hardwood caused Emma to look up, her smile widening at just the sight of the brunette.

"Our son inherited your lack of patience, I think." Regina said with a smirk.

"Oh no, he got that from you."

It was when Regina stepped into the room that Emma noticed the older woman was holding something behind her back, hiding a surprise of her own this time.

Regina took up her seat on the couch as she pulled the package out to rest on her lap.

"Your gift is quite different from what you got me, but I hope you like it just the same."

Lifting the package she handed it to Emma who began to slide her fingers under each strip of tape, taking care to not rip the paper. The present was perfectly wrapped, crisp white paper with royal purple ribbon, looking like it belonged in a display case.

It was fairly heavy and Emma's mind was reeling trying to figure out what it could be when she lifted the last fold of paper away to reveal a dark brown leather photo album. Silently she ran her fingers along the material, taking in the smooth texture before lifting the cover to look inside.

The first picture she saw was of a little baby boy, he was lying in a crib facing up towards the camera, completely wrapped in a bundle of blankets. She took note of his hair, which was merely a tiny brown swirl on the top of his head.

The second picture on the page was another of the boy but this time he wasn't alone. The image appeared to be a self-taken photo showing Regina, who looked just the same as she did now, holding the small boy in her arms. Her face was split into a breathtaking smile.

"That was the day I first held Henry."

Emma looked up to see Regina staring lovingly at the photo. Reaching forward the blonde took one of Regina's hands in hers and looked back down to flip to the next page.

Each photo after the next was of Henry, sometimes with Regina in the field of view as well, starting when he was an infant and ending on his latest birthday.

The album showed every Halloween, every Thanksgiving, every Christmas and birthday all mixed in among the other events of his childhood.

Emma went through the whole album without saying a word, the room was silent except for the occasional pop from the fire or Regina pointing out something from a specific photo. When she got to the end there were a few blank pages left.

"I hope there will be many more pictures to come in the future, I left those blank so we could add pictures of all three of us."

Emma just nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. This had been the best gift she could have ever received. She had missed out on so much of Henry's childhood, his first steps, his first words, and for Regina to take the time to document those special moments and share them with her was overwhelming.

"Emma?" Regina squeezed the hand that was holding hers, growing slightly anxious of the blonde that had been silent the entire time.

Finally, Emma returned the brunette's gaze, not even bothering to hide her tears. Leaning to the side, she placed the album next to her on the couch and scooted forward once again taking Regina's face into her hands, slowly drawing her lips into a kiss. It was slow and gentle and Emma tried to direct every emotion she was feeling into that kiss as she knew words could never do justice as to how much this meant to her.

They stayed like that for a moment, unmoving except for Emma's thumbs tracing olive cheeks and Regina's fingers running lightly over the blonde's lower back.

Emma pulled back only to lean in again and kiss full lips once more. When green eyes eventually met brown Emma found her voice and offered the brunette a watery smile.

"Regina, I… thank you for this, you have no idea…" she trailed off looking back down at the album.

A finger lifted her chin to bring her eyes back up to see kind ones staring back at her, "I know."

Those were the only words the older woman offered besides a small smile as she leaned back in to seal their lips.

Placing her hands on stocking covered thighs, Emma squeezed and deepened the kiss. She felt warm, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her heart beat heavily in her chest, but it wasn't from the wine at dinner or the heat of the fire. It wasn't even from the tears that had just spilt from her eyes; it was purely from the presence of the woman next to her.

Regina threaded her fingers through thick blonde locks drawing Emma even closer, their breathing becoming heavier and the kiss more passionate. Emma twisted one hand around the brunette's waist while the other crept its way up the inside of Regina's leg, fingers tickling along each inch the higher it went.

Tearing herself away from swollen lips Emma began a trail of kisses along the brunette's jaw leading to the crook of her neck. Her mouth made its way up to the soft shell of an ear, her tongue darting out to trace its edge.

Regina moaned at the sensation that shot through her body, like a live wire that zipped up her spine.

Trying to gain back an ounce of control Regina reluctantly pulled away, only to stand on slightly unsteady feet pulling the blonde with her. Without a word, she linked her hand with Emma's and led them both towards the stairs and up to the master suite.

Once the light was on and the door was closed Emma moved to pin the brunette against the wall but Regina slipped from her grasp, swaying across the room to light a few candles.

Emma watched, focused solely on the only important thing in the room, "It would go faster if you used magic, you know."

Regina's lips quirked as she straightened her back, placing the used match in a small cup, "I know, but sometimes I enjoy doing things the old fashioned way."

Emma nodded and reached out flipping off the light switch basking the room in darkness, save for a warm glow from the vanilla scented candles.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fragrance letting it calm her senses, the scent instantly making her think of the brunette.

As she reopened her eyes Regina had taken a few steps forward and Emma immediately mirrored her actions meeting the older woman in the center of the room at the foot of the bed.

Raising her arms Emma traced her finger tips along Regina's neck, over her shoulders, and down her exposed arms, finally coming to rest around her wrists before bringing them back to wrap around her own waist. She then threaded her fingers through dark tresses finding the nape of Regina's neck as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss against a smooth cheek.

Emma turned her head and placed another peck over the scar on the brunette's upper lip, gently nibbling before consuming her mouth in a full kiss.

She could feel Regina's grip on her sweater tighten as Emma moved back down to her neck placing hot open mouthed kisses along her collar bone, licking a faint trail up the base of her throat. Both women let out soft moans when their bodies embraced even tighter.

"Emma, please." Regina breathed out, her fingers already having found purchase beneath the blonde's top, nails grazing creamy skin.

Emma groaned and moved her lips back up to meet the brunette's, tongues exploring and caressing.

Reaching around Emma pulled down the zipper of Regina's dress until it was nothing but a pool of fabric at her feet. Regina tugged and yanked Emma's sweater over her head, the brunette's nimble fingers already moving on to the clip of her dress pants.

Emma kicked the flats off her feet and broke the kiss for a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her. With her vision now having adjusted to the low light of the room, Emma's eyes widened at the woman who stood before her.

Regina was clad in nothing but black lace, from her bra down to her panties and garter belt attached to dark stockings. With Regina having not yet kicked off her high heels, Emma had a fleeting thought that she might actually pass out.

Regina smirked and sat down on the end of the bed, slowly drawing herself backwards towards the headboard. When she crooked her finger in a come-hither motion, that was all the blonde needed to get her mind to snap to attention and her feet to move.

Climbing on top, Emma lowered herself down and her deep exhale was matched by the woman underneath her when their bare skin connected.

Soon they were a tangle of limbs and sheets as their undergarments were slowly peeled away, leaving nothing but naked terrain of each other's bodies to be explored and cherished.

Emma ground her hips down eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the brunette who had her hands firmly locked around Emma's shoulders. The blonde kissed her way down enveloping a taut nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue, while her right hand ensured the other breast got equal attention.

Regina writhed and panted as Emma continued to lavish her, any nervousness she had when they were previously in a similar position was completely gone. Her whole body was on fire, her blood flowing hot in her veins, and her heart pumping with a greater strength than she thought possible.

She slipped a hand behind Emma's neck to draw her up into a searing kiss, looking deep into green eyes that had turned dark with desire. "I love you," she said, letting any walls that remained completely fall down for the woman that was currently making her feel so wanted, so loved.

Emma's gaze never faltered as she responded, "And I love you."

Letting her eyes flutter closed, Regina bit her lower lip as Emma inched her way back down toned olive skin, nipping sensitive spots along the way.

"You are so beautiful," Emma mumbled out as her lips grazed over a hip bone and her hands kneaded quivering thighs.

With one last quick look at the brown haired beauty Emma dipped her head and traced her tongue along the brunette's wet heat.

Regina's hips jerked off the bed and the blonde wrapped an arm over her to keep her body still.

"Oh God, Emma, yes…"

With her other arm, Emma tightened her hold around Regina's thigh and opened her legs wider, as her tongue continued to dance and dip into Regina's center.

The brunette had a vice like grip on the sheets and was biting her lip so hard she thought she might actually draw blood. Releasing it from her teeth, she sucked in a lungful of air trying to take in all of the wonderful sensations the blonde was drawing from her body.

Every pant, every moan and hitch of her breath drew her closer to that edge she so desperately wanted to reach.

She heard the blonde moan as her thighs trembled again when Emma's tongue flicked just the right way over her clit.

Regina was close now; she could feel it, the pressure building and the warmth spreading through her system.

"Emma," she gasped the blonde's name, one hand leaving the sheets to tangle in gold curls.

"Please," Regina tried again to get the younger woman's attention, wanting to have the blonde close so when she reached that peak they could fall together.

Hearing the plead Emma looked up to see Regina gazing at her with an intensity she had never before seen.

Emma felt fingers tug her hair and she immediately understood what Regina wanted. Licking her lips, she moved up the brunette's body connecting in a kiss once again.

Emma slipped the hand that wasn't supporting her weight back down and entered Regina with two fingers, slowly gliding out to draw circles before sliding back in.

The brunette traced Emma's lip with her tongue as her own hand stretched over a firm stomach and slipped into Emma's awaiting heat.

A heavy moan escaped Regina's parted lips at discovering how wet Emma was, her fingers pumping in and out with ease.

They brought each other higher, their skin slick with sweat and flushed from exertion but both were so close they wouldn't dare to stop now.

Emma buried her face in Regina's neck and ground her teeth together as she teetered on the edge.

"God, Regina."

"Stay with me, Emma…"

Regina nudged the side of the blonde's face getting Emma to lift her head, "Stay with me," she breathed out.

Emma rested her forehead against Regina's as they continued to bring each other closer, so close now to that ultimate bliss.

One beat, two beats, their eyes connected and their lips crashed as they came together, wave after wave of pleasure soaring through their bodies.

Panting, Emma's arms gave out and she let her body drape across Regina's, completely spent.

As their breathing evened Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's frame holding her close; never wanting to let go.

After a moment, Emma shuffled to drape the wrinkled sheet across their bodies and lifted her head to check the time; it was now past midnight.

Looking over to meet heavy lidded eyes Emma smiled, "Merry Christmas, Regina."

Regina's lips curved to match the blonde's, "Indeed it is," she replied, pausing a moment to take in the woman now snuggled by her side.

She looked into those green eyes and found nothing but love and adoration, something Regina's heart had craved for so long.

Emma looked at her knowingly, leaning in for a light kiss before draping her arm around the brunette's waist, securing them both as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxX

When Emma opened her eyes the next morning it was still early, Henry wouldn't be up for at least another hour and they weren't expected to be at her parents until just before noon.

She looked over at the sleeping woman beside her, chest rising and falling with each breath. Emma's eyes drifted to the necklace that was fastened around Regina's neck, the small diamonds glittering from any flicker of light they picked up.

Extending a hand, she carefully traced the small pedals with her finger, moving on to the silver chain and drifting off to tan skin. Slowly she made a light trail up the brunette's neck, simply enjoying the feel of the soft skin under her touch.

"That feels nice."

Emma's eyes flickered up to see chocolate brown watching her. Snaking her hand around Regina's back Emma leaned in and kissed her soundlessly on the lips.

"Would it be okay if I said I wanted to stay like this forever," Emma spoke into the crook of Regina's neck pulling her close, "and never let you go."

A soft sigh escaped the brunette, her hand automatically lifting to thread through blonde curls, "I was thinking the exact same thing last night."

Emma rolled to her side so she was lying flat across Regina, her chin resting on the brunette's chest.

"How did I get so lucky," she asked staring into brown eyes, "to have the privilege of loving you?"

Regina blinked as a light burn tingled behind her eyes, tears threatening to appear forcing herself to look away.

"Oh Emma, there's still so much you don't know."

Emma turned her head so her cheek was lying flat against Regina's chest, "I'll never stop caring for you Regina, no matter what. Everything that has happened in your life has made you into the woman you are today and that is the woman I fell in love with, nothing you say can change that."

"I've done terrible things," Regina said, her voice laced with sorrow.

Lifting her head once more, Emma only nodded and placed a gentle kiss on olive skin, "I don't expect you to tell me everything all at once, but I hope, one day at a time, you'll share parts of your past with me, the good and the bad."

Moving her lips over smooth skin a few more times Emma looked up willing the other woman to look her way. When the brunette didn't turn Emma spoke her name in a hushed tone, "Regina…"

With just the single use of her name being spoken the brunette could hear the gentleness and patience in Emma's voice and Regina couldn't help but draw her eyes to meet the woman looking at her.

The blonde slid her hands along the sheets until they found purchase and laced with the woman's beneath her. Scooting up slightly Emma kept her gaze locked with Regina's as she opened her mouth to speak, "I have never met, nor will I ever meet anyone as beautiful as you."

As Regina looked into Emma's unwavering eyes she understood that the blonde wasn't just talking about physical beauty but how Emma viewed her as a person as well and that to Regina is what mattered the most. In her youth, people saw her corporal charm but they never regarded her much beyond that. As a daughter she had been her mother's puppet in a game of power, as a wife she had been a slave to the throne, and as a queen she was lost and consumed by revenge.

She always held on too tight to the things she desired; admiration, power, magic, but the thing she craved for most, to be loved, was always out of reach and so she had given up on it closing herself off never to be tempted or disappointed again. Yet despite all of her walls, she had Henry, who from the first day upon meeting him had slowly started to chip away at her cold heart and now, she had Emma who broke through that last line of defense and brought a light to her soul.

For so long she dismissed or pushed away anything that had potential to bring her happiness for fear of not being able to take another failure at love and cause her heart to stop beating altogether. But if there was anything those green eyes were telling her right now, it would be that some things are worth holding onto, some things are worth taking the risk, and some things will turn out to give you your happy ending.


End file.
